Anime Addventure : Harry Inverse
by tutcat
Summary: same as always but Harry and Lina (all stories up for adoption)


Disclaimer: I do not own Hp, Slayers or any other crossover characters. They are owned by there respective owners. Not out to make any money or fame on others work.

This is a collection of fic's I was able to save of a web archive that has shut down recently. Some had been edited so my text reader would work better. So original authors and extra stuff was removed from the fic .

On the ones that have not been edited I will be editing them so the original authors will get credited for their parts. Also if you have the parts that I'm missing let me know in a PM will edit them in. Same with other fic's if you have them will post for others to be able to read.

Harry Inverse

Welcome to the Family [Episode 52062]

by Disruptor

Harry moaned miserably as he sat on the ground with his back to a saracen. His cousin had just beaten him up for ruining the trip to Stonehenge by being there.

Hanging his head, the eight year old boy whispered to himself, "I wish that I could go someplace else. I hate lving in a cupboard and being thought of as garbage."

Normally, a person would not hav the strength to do what would happen next. However, Stonehenge is a major focal point for magic and Harry Potter was a potentially powerful mage. Harry's honest wish and untrained powers activated the stone circle.

Harry looked up, as the stone circle started glowing and the color the stones glowed flickered between red and blue. "What's going on?"

Haryy saw the Dursleys look at him in accusation and Mr. Dursley started walking towards Haryy with a viscious look on his face. Haryy shrank back against the stone and shivered in fear. However, whatever Mr. Dursley had thought of doing was not to be. Harry watched as Stonehenge faded away and a medevial looking town appeared in its place. A short, red haired, red eyed girl looking to be about ten or eleven had saw his appearance and walked over.

"Hello. Who are you? How did you get here?"

Harry answered, "My name is Haryy Potter and I have no idea how I got here. Stonehenge lit up like magic and I appeared here."

The girl scratched her head in confusion. "Stonehenge? Stonehenge? Never heard of it. What does it look like?"

Harry gave the description of Stonehenge to the girl and she laughed a bit.

"Ah. A stone circle. No use to me. That's not my style of magic."

"Magic exists? But my Uncle Vernon keeps telling me that magic does not exist," Harry said, and added in a very soft whisper. "Usually, while he's beating me with a belt."

The girl got a furious look on her face. "Where's your parents?"

Harry looked up at the abrupt change of topic. "Um. They're dead. They died when I was a baby. I was raised by my Uncle Vernon for the past seven years."

The girl grabbed Harry's sleeve and dragged him to his feet. "Come on. We're going to talk to Sis about this. Mom and Dad are too busy with the store."

Harry got to his feet and followed the girl. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Ooops. Sorry. Lina. Lina Inverse," the girl replied.

Lina and Harry entered the tavern where Luna worked and Lina asked to talk to Luna for a bit. Lina shivered a bit as Luna walked up with an irritated expression on her face.

"What's up Lina?"

Lina poined to Harry and said, "This boy, Harry Potter, appeared in a flash of light. Maybe you should talk to him."

Luna nodded and through various questions got the whole story behind Harry's past. Well, not the whole story, just what Harry knew.

"Well, Harry. I'd say that you must have some magical ability and you triggered Stonehenge somehow," Luna said. "As to your past, I'm going to talk to Mom and Dad about that."

"About what?" Harry asked.

Luna smiled, "How does the name Harry Inverse sound to you? You'll be our little brother."

"Adoption?" Harry began. "B-but, don't you have to fill out paperwork and..."

Luna held up a hand. "In your world, yes. But, this isn't your world."

Casting a stern look at a shuddering Lina, Luna went on, "Lina will help you with learning magic. In a couple of years, she'll be leaving on her journey."

Lina concealed a smile and whispered to herself, "I'll also have graduated the College of Magic."

Haryy looked between the two girls and nodded. Luna patted his shoulder and went back to work.

Lina took her soon to be younger brother outside. "Welcome to the Inverse family Harry. We'll start with a Lighting spell."

Back on Harry's world, there was a panic at Hogwarts about what happened. Dumbledore sighed, as he looked into a scrying bowl.

"I should have kept a stern eye on the Dursleys. Bloodline prtoection spells didn't protect Harry from his own powers and the Dursleys."

His eyes widened as he saw an image of Harry and a young girl appear in the bowl. He was able to read the girl's lips for a bit before the spell faded.

'Welcome to the Inverse family Harry.'

Dumbledore sat back and sighed in relief. "Looks like he's been adopted into a family on another world. He's got three years before he's eligible to attend here. It'll give me time to make a few transpotation amulets. Some VERY powerful amulets. World jumping is not something that can be done easily."

Professor McGongall came into Headmaster's office.

McGongall closed her eyes and said, "We've wiped the minds of the incident from everyone there, including the Dursleys. They now believe that Harry ran away. All they said about Harry's vanishing was good riddance."

"In a way it was. Harry has been taken in by a family on another world. By the time he's ready to start studying magic, he'll think of himself as Harry Inverse. Out of fustration, I scryed on the other three worlds. Harry is on the world of Cephied and Shabranigdo."

Professor McGongall breathed a sigh of relief. "I take it your going to leave him on that world for now."

Dumbledore nodded. "For now and that's where he'll go when school's out. I've got some talismans to make. The Inverse family doesn't look to be a notable family. Harry should be fine."

Harry Inverse: Meeting Hagrid [Episode 52068]

by Disruptor

Three years had passed since Harry had arrived on this world. He shook his head as he heard the latest rumors flying around about his sister, Lina.

"Sis, what kind of lunacy have you gotten yourself into?" Harry mumbled, as he walked to Luna's workplace. "Why would anyone put a price on your head?"

Harry shook his head some more and entered the tavern. "What did you want to see me for, Luna?"

Luna was sitting at a table with a very large man. She looked up after hearing Harry's question.

"This man has come from your world to talk to you. His name is Hagrid."

Harry held out his hand and shook hands with Hagrid.

"It's been a long time since I saw you Harry. You were just a wee babe when I pulled you from your house after your parents were killed."

"They died in a car crash, right?" Harry asked.

Luna mouthed the word 'car' and shook her head in puzzlemnet, but kept quiet.

"James and Lilly Potter killed in a car crash? What nonsense. No, your parents were killed by an evil man."

Haryy took a deep breath and asked, "What is the name of the man who killed my parents?"

"I don't like to say it."

"Well, write it down."

"Nah. Can't spell it," Hagrid admitted and leaned in close. "His name is/was Voldemort."

Luna spoke up. "Would you please go over what happened in your world regarding Harry."

Hagrid nodded and told of how Voldemort terrorized the people of their world. He came to the point where he was stopped by Harry as he was a small babe and the decision to leave Harry with the Dursleys. Hagrid handed Luna a letter.

"That letter explains why Harry was left with his Aunt and Uncle."

Luna shook her head. "I already know. A protection spell using the blood link between Harry and the Dursleys."

Harry Inverse: The Invitation [Episode 52102]

by Jryu

Harry frowned as he considered the information he'd just been given. They pretty much put many of his perceptions on their ears - but after shifting to a whole new world that was straight out of a fantasy novel... well, he could cope. Then his eyes narrowed, as the instincts his adoptive father drilled into him began ringing alarms.

"Considering that it's been three years since I left, and you are just now coming for me, I presume this isn't just for a chat?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.

Hagrid blinked at the sudden shift, but nodded anyway. "Aye, that's true enough. I've come to give you this, seeing as we can't exactly just send it by owl, now can we?" The large man chuckled at his own joke as he handed Harry an ornate letter.

Harry broke the wax seal and read the letter. Then he stared at Hagrid. "You mean you want me to go back to that world to learn magic?!"

"Oh, yes. Surely you've noticed strange things..." Hagrid began, but found himself interrupted.

"I think you should do it, Harry." Luna said, ignoring Hagrid's frown.

Harry just sat there a moment, staring at his eldest sister now. "But... but... but... I'm almost finished learning at the College! I can qualify for my color next year! But you know Pellins has it in for our whole family, if I have to take a whole year off, he'll boot me out and I'll never qualify then!"

"Now, now, Harry. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you. You can learn a completely new style of magic. And more importantly, you will learn about your world and your real parents. Not that Mum and Dad don't love you like their own, but I think you'll regret it forever if you don't take the chance now." There was a pause, as Luna tilted her head, almost as though... listening to something. "And I have a feeling that you are needed in that world, Harry."

Harry sighed. He knew the signs of when Luna was acting as the Knight of Cephied. "Oh, all right. I'll just go pack some things and say bye to everyone... okay?"

Luna nodded. "And don't worry. I'm sure I can get Pellins to make some adjustments." Harry sighed, and walked off, grumbling to himself. Then Luna turned back and had to smile softly at the bewildered half-giant. "Something wrong?"

"Err... what was that all about, just now? Colors? College? Some bloke named Pellins?"

"Oh, Harry's been studying at the College of Magic practically since he arrived." Hagrid's jaw dropped. "He's been a fast study, too. Of course, 'College of Magic' is a bit pretentious a name, it's really just the local Magic Guild, but Zephilians tend to go a bit overboard. When one demonstrates a thorough understanding of the basics of magic, and skill in at least three different areas, they can take a test to graduate, at which point they are given a color title. Just like Lina, my little sister, she's technically Lina the Pink since she graduated."

Luna then leaned over, as though to talk conspiratorially to the dazed man. "Honestly, Harry is all ready qualified to get his color, but Pellins, the local Guild Master - although he calls himself Dean - won't hear of it until he's at least twelve. He just can't stand that Lina and now Harry are both so good despite being so young, seeing as he was thirty four before he qualified for his color."

Hagrid just blinked at her. Then again. Finally his brain caught up. "Harry's... he's been learning magic?"

Luna nodded.

Hagrid slumped, and the wooden stool he sat on creaked ominously. "Oh, dear. I don't think Dumbledore saw this one coming..."

Harry Inverse: A Shopping Trip [Episode 55241]

by Jryu

The trip back to the world of Harry's birth was anti-climactic, to say the least. One moment he and Hagrid were behind the Inverse home, the next they were in a stretch of England forest, heading for a bus stop. It seemed so... simple, for all the powerful magic that had to be involved.

"So," Harry ventured after a few moments of waiting, "where are we going?"

"London." The half-giant answered. "We need to get you school supplies."

"I remember London. A bit." Harry said. "You can buy magical goods there? And what about money? I'm not exactly rolling in cash..."

Hagrid chuckled. "We'll be heading to Diagon Ally, Harry. Its the best place to go to get what you need. As for money... we'll just stop at Gringotts once we get there."

"Gringotts?"

Gringotts turned out to be a bank. Run by the local version of goblins... and from what Harry could tell, the only difference between these goblins and the ones he'd encountered back in the world he considered home, was that these goblins were more likely to hit you with a lawsuit than a club.

And while Harry was curious about Hagrid's other chore - going to get the "You-Know-What" from Vault "You-Know-Which," those thoughts were drowned out when his parent's vault was opened and he saw the mound of gold coins nearly as big as he was.

Hagrid smirked. "You didn't think your parents left you with nothing, now, did you?"

Harry swallowed deliberately. "Hagrid... when I go back home, remind me never to tell Lina about this..."

Then came the shopping in earnest.

Harry wasn't much one for alchemy or potions. So he'd never personally had much use for a cauldron before. But now he needed one. Harry cringed at the thought of the long boring classes of mixing powder A with liquid B to make a moss green color...

But just because he needed one didn't mean he wasn't going to get the best deal he could.

"I don't know... this looks pretty small for the price."

"I assure you," the proprietor replied, "It is quite large enough for your needs... and I challenge you to find a better price for a new cauldron anywhere else!"

Harry snorted. "Really? New? Then where did these dents come from? Even if it's just from mishandling while moving it around - which I doubt - I do believe that that should knock a few coins off the price."

The proprietor humphed. "There isn't a single blemish on one of my new cauldrons. Let me see that..."

While the proprietor examined the cauldron, Hagrid began whispering to Harry. "Er... Harry... why are you doing this. You could afford to buy a new cauldron for everyone in your class at the price he was asking..."

Harry blinked. "And pay a single penny more than I need to?" He shook his head. "I don't think so. Father would be so disappointed if I did that..."

And, of course, Wands...

Ollivander's was a dusty and cobweb ridden shop that made Harry cringe to look at. His adoptive father was a merchant, and he had imparted upon Harry as much knowledge of bargaining, buying, and selling as he could. From the condition of the store, it was obvious to Harry that either the proprietor didn't care about business... or was so sure about his business that he felt he didn't need to clean up."

"Why do I need a wand, anyway..." Harry grumbled out loud.

"For control, boy." A voice came from the back, and shifted forward as the curly-haired man rolled into view. "Unless you want every muggle around to see you casting spells, you need that control..." The man blinked as looked Harry over, then smiled. "I had wondered when you would come to my store."

"Huh? And what was that about control?"

The man - Harry guessed him to be Ollivander himself - began rooting through the countless boxes that lined every available space. "It's well known that Muggles - people without magic - fear what they don't understand. And try to destroy that which they fear. To keep ourselves hidden from their prejudices, all wizards and witches learn control above all else." He examined a wand for a moment, looked at Harry, then put the wand back. "That way, we never need to use more magic than we must, and that keeps accidental witnesses down." He brought out a wand and handed it to Harry. "Now... don't focus at the wand. Just let your magic flow, and wave the wand."

Harry shrugged and did so. A whole wall of wands collapsed and rolled across the floor.

"Hmmm... this may be a challenge."

And finally, Lunch afterwards.

Hagrid stared at Harry. "Where... where did you put all that, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, barely seen over the pile of plates before him. "Hey, I was hungry..."

Harry Inverse: All Aboard! [Episode 55372]

by Disruptor

Harry looked at the train platforms with some trepidation. He logically knew that Platform 9 3/4 was between platforms 9 and 10.

'It must be here someplace. It's just hidden like Diagon Alley was,' Harry thought, as he leaned against a wall.

A couple with several children walked towards where he was leaning.

"Having problems?" the woman asked.

Harry took a close look at the items that the family had with them. He noted that several of the things were the same as his own. He pulled his wand part way out from where he had hidden it in the sleeve of his jacket, and showed it to the woman.

The woman nodded. "You're blocking the way. Just approach the wall and close your eyes. It helps if you go at a run."

Harry nodded and got his cart and did as he was told.

'Why did I come here? Everything is so secret. Give me Seiruun or Atlas over this,' Harry thought irritably.

He opened his eyes and spotted the train. Sighing, he went up to the train and started to pick up his trunk of stuff off the dolly it was on. Two of the older boys of the woman who had talked to him came over.

"Do you need help?" one of them asked.

Harry replied, "I'm fine. Kind of silly having to get all this stuff and having to lug it around."

The other boy laughed. "We all think the same thing when we first start out. By the way, I'm George Weasley."

"I'm Fred," the other boy said.

'It's a good thing Luna made sure I was in shape,' Harry thought, as he lifted the trunk with ease.

George whistled lowly. "Wow. You must be strong to be able to do that."

Harry shrugged, "My adoptive sister made sure I was in top physical condition."

Harry used one hand to brush his hair out of his eyes. After doing that the Weasley twins stared at Harry's scar.

"Blimey, could it be?" George asked.

"Are you him? Are you Harry Potter?" Fred asked.

"I was until I was adopted by the Inverse family," Harry said, as he boarded the train.

Harry found an empty cabin and stowed his trunk above the seat. He sat down and thought back to the time that Lina had left on her journey.

'I miss you, sis. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have learned as fast.'

The sound of someone opening the door to the cabin brought Harry to his senses. He saw the youngest boy of the Weasley family enter and look around.

"Come on in," Harry said. "I'm not going to object to company."

The boy nodded and stowed his gear away and sat down.

"Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter Inverse," Harry said, as showed Ron the scar on his head.

"Inverse?"

"Family that adopted me. A very long story. Why do you have a rat with you?"

Ron held up the rat. "This is Scabbers. He was my brother Percy's rat. Don't you have an animal?"

"I passed on that," Harry replied, as he thought back to Hagrid mentioning something about getting him a present, but was derailed by how much Harry could eat.

"I see," Ron said, as he pulled out a wand.

Harry noted the wand looked well used. Ron saw the look and grimaced.

"This is George's old wand. I even have Fred's old robes."

Harry shook his head. "There is nothing wrong with being thrifty. The only excpetion I can see is with the wand."

"Yeah. Well. I'm trying to save up enough to get me a wand that fits me, instead of using something close," Ron replied, as he pulled out a book.

Harry tensed as the door opened again and a girl came in. "Oh. Practicng spells? Don't let me stop you."

Ron recited a chant to turn Scabbers yellow, but it didn't work. He squinted at the book, hunting for another spell.

"Need some more light?" Harry asked, as he clasped his hands together.

"Yes. But, I don't think you can get those any brighter."

"Who said I was going to?" Harry asked, as he opned his hands.

A ball of white light floated up from his hands and approached the ceiling, giving off additional light. Ron and the girl stared at Harry in shock.

"What?" Harry asked.

The girl shook her head. "Neat trick. I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. I'm going to have to figure out how you did that one."

"Harry Potter Inverse."

Ron added, "This is Harry Potter. He got adopted by a family with the name Inverse."

"That explains it a bit," Hermione replied. "By the way, a boy by the name of Neville Longbottom lost his frog. If you see it, please let one of the Prefects know."

Harry nodded.

Hermione took one last glance at the ball of light and left. Ron looked up at the ball and shook his head.

"How did you do that?"

"That's part of the story on getting adopted by the Inverses. By the way, I heard mention of joining Slytherin or Hufflepuff..."

"Oh. Those are two of the four houses of Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I'd rather be in any house but Slytherin. Every wizard that has gone bad has came from there, including You-know-who."

Harry narrowed his eyes a bit. "I'm not scared of someone who kills babies or in my case, tried. If that's the type of person who comes from Slytherin, I don't want to be part of them either."

Ron nodded and looked up at the ball of light. "How long does that thing last?"

Harry looked up as well. "I made it brighter than normal, so it should be going out soon."

After another minute the Lighting spell flickered out. Shortly thereafter, the food cart came around and Harry bought some normal looking food, but passed on the candy and choclate.

Ron shook his head, "I'm suprised the Ministry of Magic allowed you to learn something like that."

Harry shrugged and shook his head in confusion

Harry Inverse: Hogwarts and Malfoy [Episode 59317]

by Jryu

Harry wasn't too impressed by the self propelled boats that Hagrid directed all the first years to once they left the train... but he had to agree with Ron's assessment of Hogwarts itself - "Wicked." A virtual palace, it made the College of Magic back in Zephilia look like an rickety old shack.

Once they arrived, they were quickly directed up the stairs, where they were met by a hard faced woman. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, addressing them all, "Now, in a few moments, you will walk through these doors," waving to indicate the passage behind her, "and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses." She then went on to explain the basics of the house cup competition (interrupted briefly by a reunion between a boy and his toad, getting giggles from most everyone.) Then she left, to check the proceedings in the room beyond.

Harry was still smiling about the brief bit of unintentional comedy when his thoughts were interrupted. "It's true, then, what they said on the train," an overconfident voice rang out, drawing everyone's attention to the speaker. It was a boy, Harry's own age, with delicate features and hair so blond it was for all intents and purposes white. He had all the slippery charm of fake potion peddler, and the practiced grace only a politician that was about to stab you in the back could manage.

Harry disliked him on the spot.

The boy, however, was still speaking. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Harry raised an eyebrow, and took on the smirk Lina had taught him to use. "Actually, I prefer Inverse. Or, if you must, Potter-Inverse."

The other boy blinked, momentarily thrown off stride by Harry's answer. Then he indicated the two large, blocky boys by him. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy." He walked over and stood in front of Harry, taking care to stand on the step above him. "Draco Malfoy."

Ron failed to suppress a chuckle at that name, and Harry almost felt like joining him. Draco Malfoy? He thought. As Lina would say, that's a name only a villain in training would be proud of.

Draco was offended by Ron's slip. He glared at Ron. "You think my name's funny, do you?" He looked Ron over a moment. "Well, there's no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasly," he sneered.

"And here," Harry chose to interrupt the little snot again, "I hold frugality as a virtue, myself."

Draco frowned at Harry. Why did he insist on interrupting?! Didn't he know his place? It took all his effort to keep his cool. "You should be careful, Potter. You should know that some Wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to associate with the wrong sort, do you?" He extended his hand to Harry. "I can help you with that."

Harry frowned, and deliberately stepped up to stand on the same level as Draco. "I think I can make up my own mind, on the matter, thank you."

Draco openly snarled. "Be Careful, Potter. You don't want to make me angry."

Harry snorted. Lifting his hand, everyone shrunk away as a globe of light suddenly appeared in his grasp. "My name is Inverse, Malfoy. And the question is, do you want to make me angry?"

Draco stumbled, falling backward as he tried to escape whatever spell Potter was using. Several other students were backing away as well.

Harry held the globe for a few moments more, then grinned openly. "Oh come on, everybody! It's just a Lighting Spell!" He said, tossing the globe into the air where it stayed and glowed pleasantly.

Everyone stayed still for a few moments, then Ron couldn't help himself. He started laughing. Soon most of the people were laughing... except Malfoy.

Harry Inverse: Sorting [Episode 59562]

by Disruptor

The first years were still chuckling as they were called in to be sorted. Harry took in his surroundings and listened to Herminone with one ear.

'Impressive,' Harry thought. 'Showing students what can be done if they study hard.'

Harry watched as McGongall called each student up to be sorted.

'A talking hat. I wonder how it was done. Luna was right that this place would have different sorts of magic. Follow Lina's teaching, analyze first to see if it is useful. If not, reject. Don't make assumptions.'

McGongall called out, "Harry Potter-Inverse."

Harry walked up to the stool and sat down and ignored the talk. McGongall placed the hat on Harry's head.

The Sorting Hat spoked up, "Um. Something is deflecting me."

Harry held up a finger. "Ah. I know what the problem is. Sorry about that."

Harry removed the headband that Lina had given him, before she had left on her journey.

"Now try," Harry said.

Inside Harry's mind, the Sorting Hat said, 'Very disciplined mind. A huge amount of magical lore already in place. That's very unusal.'

Harry thought, 'The Zephillian Academy found out that I could talk to snakes and trained that ability up. I can now talk to dragons. Not that it does me much good.'

'... Sheesh. You would do well in Slytherin.'

'FORGET IT! Working alongside Malfoy?!'

'Then it will be' "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry stood up an dwalked to the Gryffindor table, as he put his headband back in place. Before he sat down, McGongall called to him.

"Mr. Potter-Inverse, what is with that headband?"

"Just something my sister Lina created before she left. It protects me from any sort of mind influencing spell."

"Uh. Right."

McGongall proceeded with the rest of the sorting ceremony a little shaken.

Ron Weasley came over to the Gryffindor table after he got sorted. After the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore stood up.

"This school year has been full of suprises for everyone, and it hasn't even started yet. Most of it surrounding Harry Potter."

Dumbledore went on to explain what had happened to Harry and where he wound up. He finished the story up and looked at Harry.

"Normally, I would have thought about keeping it quiet. However, I have the feeling that Harry Potter-Inverse wouldn't mind it being known."

'He's right on that part,' Harry thought and nodded to Dumbledore. 'It's not important.'

Harry felt a sting comming from his scar and a wave of hatred. He looked to where he felt the hatred coming from and saw one of the teachers looking at him disdainfully.

'I wonder wht he has against me. I'll find out later.'

Harry Inverse: Fuming Malfoy [Episode 61301]

by Disruptor

Draco stared at the Gryffindor table, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Another world?" he whispered. "He was able to learn magic freely and without restriction."

Crabbe said, "Don't let him get to you. He's only a half-blood."

"Yeah, Draco," Goyle added. "You're superior to him."

"True," Draco replied, as he stared at Harry. 'Just luck that he wound up someplace where he didn't have to hide being a wizard.'

He noticed Harry looked towards the headmaster of Slytherin, Severaus Snape and shrug his shoulders.

Harry Inverse: Q&A [Episode 61448]

by Disruptor

At the Gryffindor table, Harry was the subject of much scrutiny.

"Another world?" Ron Weasley asked.

Harry nodded and swallowed what he was eating. 'Don't want to get on Luna's bad side about bad table manners.'

"Yes. I wound up appearing in front of my now adoptive sister, Lina," Harry said. "After I explained what happened, she took me to see her older sister, Luna. It was Luna's idea to adopt me into the family."

Hermione tapped her fingers on the table thoughtfully. "What's that world like?"

"Different. I felt like I fell into a fairy tale world at first. Magic is much more acceptable there. There's a magic guild or school in each city and most villages. All the schools, save the ones in Seyruun, report back to the main headquarters in Sairagg."

Hermione cocked her head to one side and looked at Harry. "Why wouldn't Seyruun's schools report back to Sairagg?"

"Easy enough. Seyruun is the White Magic capital of the world and Sairagg is the magic capital and handles Black and Shamanism."

"White? Black? Shamanism?" Hermione asked.

'I feel like Lina giving a lecture,' Harry thought to himself. "White magic is for healing and purification. Things like Recovery and Dicleary. Also things like Lighting and Ext Ball are in with White Magic."

"Ext Ball? Dicleary?" Ron asked

The other students at the table were listening intently.

"Fire extinguishing and removal of toxins respectively," Harry answered. "Black Magic is broken in to two broad types. Attack spells like Blast Ash or my sister's favorite spell Dragon Slave and Summoning such as summoning jellyfish. The attack spells are powered by either the dark human emotions such as anger, hatred, and the like or by the Dark Lords. I'll get to that later."

Hermione opened her mouth to ask a question, but closed it.

Harry nodded and continued, "Holy Magic is Black Magic's opposite but was lost over a thousand years ago during the Dark Resurrection War. Some of the spells that were lost were duplicated in Shamanism. Now we come to my favorite branches of magic. Shamanism. Shamanism is divided into five categories. Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Spirit. The first four are fairly obvious. Spirit uses a caster's own spirit to power the effects. I've gravitated to studying Wind, Spirit, and Water."

Hermione asked, "Interesting. How are the spells cast?"

"Chaos words. Understanding how to influence the weave of magic and using the words to generate the effects. A mage or wizard's spell ability is tied in with how healthy they are feeling. I once caught a severe cold and couldn't even cast Lighting."

Hermione blushed and opened her mouth, but closed it real quick.

Ron asked, "Dark Lords?"

'Sheesh. I'm not going to be able to eat anything at this rate,' Harry thought and sighed.

"The Dark Lords or Demon Lords are Ruby Eye Shabranigdo and his five servants. Hellmaster Phibrizo. Beastmaster Zelas Metallium. Dynast Grausherra the Frozen King. Gaav the Demon Dragon King. Deep Sea Dolphin. On the other side is the Flare Dragon Cephied and his four Shinzoku or Divine servants. The Aqualord Ragradia. The Firelord Vrabazard. The Windlord Valwin. The Earthlord Rangort. At least that's how it used to be until the battle that had Ruby-Eye broken into seven pieces and sealed and the main body of Cephied submerging into the Sea of Chaos. One of those seven pieces were revived and led to the Dark Resurrection War ending with our land sealed from the outside world, the death of Ragradia, and that piece of Ruby-Eye buried in the northern reaches unable to move. We now call him Buka-S or Demon King of the North."

Hermione held up a finger. "Wait a minute. Are you saying that gods and demons are physically active on your world?"

Harry shrugged. "Yes. What of it? The Mazoku or Demons serving Shabranigdo are very active. Magic is accepted and even encouraged, since we do have demons running about causing no end of problems."

Harry noticed a bit of shuddering and went back to eating.

Ron composed himself and asked, "You said you studied magic. How much more schooling do you have to take?"

Harry swallowed and answered. "Only a few more years. Once I turn 14, I'll be able to take my test for Color and then I can leave on my journey."

"Say what?" Ron whispered.

"Something Luna said to sis. She wants us to leave and see the world to become wise adults. The Color is stating that we have graduated and do have mastery in at least three fields of magic."

Hermione asked, "Something is bothering me. You put a spell called Dragon Slave into an attack spell. How can a spell that enslaves a dragon be considered an attack?"

Harry chuckled. "Ah. No. The original name for the Dragon Slave was Dragon Slayer. A spell designed to kill a dragon in a single shot. The Name just got corrupted over the years to Dragon Slave."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She clamped her mouth shut and mentally resolved to question Harry in detail about the magic he already knows. Several other students had the same thought.

Harry Inverse: He knows magic? [Episode 63232]

by the DragonBard

If the four House tables were abuzz with the information that Harry and Dumbledore revealed, it was nothing compared to what it was like at the Staff table.

"Albus," Prof McGonnagall turned towards the Headmaster, "you were actually serious about what you just said?" Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes shining.

"Quite serious, Minerva." Dumbledore glanced at Professor Snape, who seemed rather disgusted with all the attention that Harry Potter was getting. "I was rather surprised myself, when Hagrid informed me upon his return. He even brought back a letter from Harry's adopted sister, a Miss Luna Inverse."

"Just think of the spells he might know!" Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw House, enthused.

That seemed to start an avalanch of thoughts as to what Harry might be able to do, and what magics he might be able to perform. Only Snape seemed completely disinterested in the conversation, concentrating on his meal.

After a few moments, Dumbledore motioned for his fellow staff members to settle down.

"I dare say that this is likely the first time in centuries, if not ever, that we've had the pleasure of having a student already trained in an entirely new and unknown style of magic. So, I propose that we ask Mr Potter to write a paper or two on the magic of his world, as well as, possibly, the history and creatures. Perhaps, when his training is finished, we could prevail upon him to even teach some of us a bit of his magic."

The others quickly agreed to this, and Dumbledore asked McGonnagall to pass the message along to Harry.

Harry said that his headband blocks all kinds of mind control spells. Dumbledore thought to himself. It might be possible that, since it is based on an entirely different type of magic, it might even be able to protect against the Imperio curse. I must remember to send an owl to Moody, and see what he thinks.

Harry Inverse: Letter to Lina [Episode 67028]

by the DragonBard

Lina Inverse, aka the Enemey of All Who Live, Dragon Spooker, Bandit Slayer, Sorcery Genius, and Harry's Big Sister, was busily making her way to the city of Sairag with her friends, Gourry and Ameilia.

I swear, when I find just who is behind this stupid bounty, I am going to hit them with a Dragonslave! she thought to herself. She continued to dream up methods to punish the one responsible for her current problem, until...

"Ms Lina! Look at that!" Amelia called out, pointing to the sky. Lina glanced at whatever Amelia was pointing to, only to do a double-take in surprise.

It was a glowing golden sphere of energy, that was floating towards them.

"What is it?" Gourry asked. Gourry, unlike his two female companions, wasn't a spell-caster (though there had been a few in his family, just not really recently.) so was in the dark about whatever the sphere might be.

"Not sure." Lina muttered. "It's not moving fast enough to be an attack."

The group watched curiously as the golden orb landed several meters in front of them, and then vanished. In its place was a scroll, tied with a simple ribbon.

Amelia and Lina looked at each other, wondering what was going on.

"Hey, it's a letter!" Gourry said from in front of them.

The two sorceresses quickly turned to look behind them, but Gourry had vanished, only to reappear with holding the untied scroll in his hands.

"It's even addressed to you Lina!" He said.

"GOURRY!" Lina screamed, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! IT COULD HAVE BEEN A TRAP SET BY VRUMAGUN OR WHOEVER HE'S WORKING FOR, YOU IDIOT!" Lina then proceeded to beat Gourry over the head with her fists. As soon as she had rendered him uncouncious, she grabbed the scroll from his hands, and proceeded to read it.

"Since you would have already set it off if it was." Lina grumbled at Gourry.

Dear Lina,

I thought it best to write and tell you that Harry has gone back to his birth world. It's only for a few months, though, so don't go running off trying to bring him back. He's left to study magic in his homeworld, at what is apparently a very prestigious school of magic called Hogwarts. Apparently both his parents were graduates from the school, and it had always been their wish for him to attend.

Now, if you have any questions, send me a letter, or even better, come home for a visit. Mom and Dad would like to see you again. Though I suggest you first get whatever problem you've gotten into sorted out.

Sis.

Lina quickly reread the letter. Half of her wanted to say forget the bounty, and run home to Zephilia and start screaming at her big sister for letting Harry be taken away from them. The other half was terrified of seeing her sister again, and of disobeying her. Lina still occasionally had nightmares about the punishments her sister Luna had used on her after the shower illusion incident.

In the end, she decided to follow Luna's advice. After all, Luna was Harry's big sister too, and while she may be one of the only people in the world that Lina was scared of, she would never allow Harry to come to any real harm.

"Comeon you two!" She yelled at Amelia and Gourry, "We've got to get to Sairag!"

Harry Inverse: Introducing Peeves [Episode 69967]

by the DragonBard

The First Year Griffindor students were following Percy Weasley, Ron's brother, to their rooms after the Hogwarts school song. It was a long walk, up several strange staircases. Harry noticed that the pictures were able to move and several were even whispering to each other.

Just another thing I'll need to learn about the magic of this world. Harry thought to himself. Harry was just making plans to go over his text books a bit, maybe experiement and see how his wand worked with his shamanist spells, when several walking sticks started being thrown at them.

"Peeves, a poltergeist." Percy whispered to the First Years. "Alright Peeves, show yourself!"

Harry, who had nearly been hit with one of the sticks, started muttering an incantation to himself, as soon as he had heard what was throwing things.

Peeves suddenly appeared with a pop. He was a small man, still carrying some walking sticks.

"Ooooh!" Peeves cackled. "Ickle... YIKES!" Peeves had just missed being hit by a spear of blue-green energy, the likes of which none of the others had seen before.

"That spell was called an Elmekia Lance." Harry called out to Peeves. "It's an astral spell, meant to be used against demons, but it works quite well against ghosts as well. So, I'll thank you not to bother my friends or I, or else!"

Peeves raced away from Harry, shreeking like a banshee (ignoring the fact that banshee are Irish and female, while Peeves was male and was in Scotland.)

Percy was staring at Harry, partially in a state of shock, and the other First Years (especially those wizard-raised) were muttering about his not using a wand.

"No one, not even the teachers can get Peeves to listen to them!" Percy mumbled. "He only listens to the Bloody Baron!"

Percy was like this for several moments, until Ron was able to get his older brother to finish leading them to Griffindor Tower. Once there, Percy explained about the password, and led them into the Common Room.

Harry Inverse: And so it Begins. [Episode 70195]

by the DragonBard

Harry found the classes to be very similar, and yet very different from what he was familiar with. Transfiguration was a completely new study for him, as spells to transform were extremely rare, and high level magic among humans. Only the demons and the greater dragon races had much knowledge of it.

Oh, there were a few minor spells, and techniques that those who specialised in the creation of Kimera or magical objects still kept around, but nothing like the ability to transfigure an inanimate object into an animal.

Both Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had asked him for a quick demonstration of his magical skills within their particular discipline, sometime inbetween classes. McGonagall was disappointed that Harry's style of magic was so weak in that area, though somewhat interested in the processes that they had developed.

McGonagall also passed along Dumbledore's request of an essay on the magic of the other world. The other teachers had similar requests, each for their own particular disciplines; Herbology, Magical Creatures, History.

Even though he wasn't familiar with wand-based magic, Harry found that much of his prior spellcasting experience did give him a slight head start on the others (with the possible exception of Hermione Granger, who reminded him of a few of his teachers back home.)

Harry Inverse: Convers in the Common [Episode 70425]

by Disruptor

Harry stretched as he went up to the Gryffindor room. He shook his head at all the stuff he was requested to do.

Giving a slight laugh, he muttered to himself, "I shouldn't be surprised. I'm interested in some of the things this place has to offer as well."

A frown crossed Harry's features as he thought about something. 'I am not going to tell them about that spell of Lina's. That thing scares me.'

Suppressing a shudder, he gave the password to me let into his dorm. When he entered, he was pounced upon by Ron and Hermione.

Hermione said, "We've been meaning to talk o you about your magic."

Ron nodded. "Yes. You actually stunned Percy when you scared Peeves like that."

Harry sat down and groaned a bit. "More questions. Maybe Lina should have came here instead of me. She likes to answer questions about magic. And, she knows more than I do."

Hermione asked, "Lina? How much does she know?"

Harry thought about that for a second. "A lot more than most people would think. If she was a bit calmer and did something else, she'd probably be considered one of the wisest in the lands. I'm not sure she's up to Rezo the Red Priest's level, but she does know a lot."

Ron asked, "What does she do?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Remember, I live in a different world. The areas between the cities aren't patrolled by anybody and caravans go through them. Those caravans are preyed upon by bandits and bandit gangs. Lina goes around wiping bandits and bandit gangs out."

Hermione stared at Harry. "She kills them? Why doesn't she turn them over to the local law enforcement?"

"Sometimes she does. But usually, the villages and towns don't have the ability to deal with the bandit problem. At any rate, what do want to know?"

Ron shuddered a bit. "I'll leave that alone. How much magic do you know?"

Harry chuckled. "Not as much as I'd like. I'll be adding a lot more studying here."

Harry looked at his wand with a bit of disgust. "I can understand why this needed on this world. I just don't have to like it."

Hermione asked, "I've wondered about that as well, but all I was told was for control and stealth."

Harry laughed. "If you were on my world when Lina lets fly with a Dragon Slave, you'd understand. As she casts the spell, mystic energies wrap around her. She starts glowing bright enough to be seen for a long way off in broad daylight."

Hermione stared at her wand. "So that's why. It makes sense now."

Harry looked at the ceiling and thought out loud. "I wonder if that death spell that was used on me when I was a baby would bounce off the Dragon Slave sheild."

Ron blinked a bit. "Huh? What are you talking about? I thought you said Dragon Slave was an attack. How can it be a sheild?"

Harry looked at Ron. "Oh. Sorry. The spells that I learned on that world are interesting. For powerful spells, you have to go through a chant. Ra Tilt and Dragon Slave being the best examples. As a mage casts a spell, some of the mystic energy surrounds him and protects him from magical attack. Lina had several Freeze Arrows fired at her, while she was casting the Dragon Slave. Not one of them broke through that sheild. A more powerful spell like Freeze Lance or Gaav Flair might have broken through. One of the reasons Luna made sure I knew how to physically take someone down."

Hermione thought for a bit. "How much does your sister Luna know about magic?"

Harry started laughing. "Lina studied magic to give herself something that would set her apart from Luna. Luna doesn't know much magic. She is however a powerful swordswoman. And, she does have some other abilites that set her apart."

Ron asked, "So, what do you think of this world's magic?"

"Different. By combing both world's magics, I should be able to close the gaps a bit in magic knowledge. It might not make up for the loss of Holy Magic, but it should come close."

Harry rubbed his eyes, tilting his glasses up a bit. "Potions was a pain, but I will learn it. This world's history class on the other hand, where's the library? I'd rather get it out of a book than try and stay awake with that drone going on."

Ron chuckled, "At least Hermione has you beat out in one respect. She can stay awake during that drone."

Hermione glared at Ron for a bit. "That's not funny."

Harry shook his head in amusement. "Ron, I studied magic extensively ever since I arrived on that world. That's what gives me an advantage. When I get the chance, I'm going to see what other books of magic I can get at Diagon Alley."

Harry frowned as a thought came to him. 'They might not know, but I should see if the library has anything on that being. I'd feel more at ease if Lina knew everything about the being that she called upon to demolish the bay. I'll do that tomorrow, after classes. I need some sleep.'

Harry nodded to his two new freinds and headed up to his room. Before he had left the Common, he turned around adn shook his head.

'I must be imagining things. I thought that rat was staring at me.'

Hagrid was scratcing his head in confusion.

"I forgot to get Harry's birthday present, but what to get him. I don't think the standard animals will stand up too well on that other world. What to get him?"

Harry Inverse: Inverse, meet Snape. Aka Just be glad it isn't his sister! [Episode 70920]

by the DragonBard

Professor Severus Snape sat in his room alone, reading one of his many potions books. With a look of disgust, he quickly slammed it shut, and tossed it on a nearby table.

"That blasted Potter. No matter what he wants to be called, he's still the same person." Snape grumbled with a snear.

"But... he isn't the same." He sighed. "When Dumbledore told me about what his aunt and uncle were like, I couldn't believe it. It was almost as bad as what my father did to me, and at least I had a decent place to sleep, food enough, and my mother."

Snape thought back to his first potions class with Harry.

Snape had just taken roll call, when he decided to give them his standard 'scare the students witless' speech. He felt it forced them to take him seriously.

"You are here to learn the sublet science, and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Snape looked at each of the students. His Slytherines had gleaming eyes, while most of the Griffindors (with the exception of one Hermione Granger, and unfortunately Harry Potter-Inverse as well) were rather nervous. Especially Neville Longbottom.

Boy should have been a Hufflepuff. Snape sneered to himself.

Snape had already decided who he was going to embarrass with his other first class tradition of stumping a student. Honestly, he didn't expect any of the students to be able to answer all the questions. After all, some of them included topics they wouldn't cover for at least two or three terms... if not until Seventh Year.

"Mr Potter... or rather, Mr Inverse." Snape snapped. "What would I get if I added powdered root of aphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Snape inwardly smirked.

Harry look thoughtful for a moment, and then calmly answered. "The Draught of Living Death, sir."

All the Griffindors were happy (not to mention surprised) that Harry knew the answer to that one.

Snape grimaced in displeasure.

"Very well, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Ha, let him answer that one!

"In the belly of a goat sir."

AARRGGHH! Snape mentally screamed.

Alright, one last question. He shouldn't be expecting this since it's more an Herbology question than a potions one.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing, they're different names for the same plant."

Snape grimaced with distaste as he nodded his head, and quickly started to tell them the potion they would be working on today.

"What's worse, he actually was able to do his potion right! Almost as good as Malfoy and Granger did." Snape rolled his eyes. "Girl should have been in Ravenclaw. Too smart for a Griffindor."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Snape's speech and questions are taken directly from Ms Rowling's book, though they are slightly altered in narration. Just figured it would be easier and better if I didn't make up my own. No infringement intended.

First flying lesson... on a broom anyway

Harry Inverse: Who needs a broom? [Episode 71164]

by the DragonBard

It was the day for the first flying lesson for the Griffindors and Slytherins.

"When I heard flying lessons, I thought they were going to teach levitation or something like Raywing." Harry muttered to himself, staring at the broom at his feet.

"Now," Madam Hooch announced, "I want you to hold out your hands, and say, UP."

All the students quickly followed her orders, though only a few were able to get their broom to obey. Harry was among that few.

Madam Hooch nodded in satisfaction, and showed them how to mount the broom, and was preparing to signal them, when Neville accidentally launched himself, and wound up braking his wrist. Hooch quickly took him to Madam Pomfrey, with a warning not to ride their brooms until she got back, under threat of expulsion.

As soon as Hooch was out of sight, the Slytherins, lead by Draco, began laughing and insulting the boy. Just as the Griffindors started to defend their fellow House member, Draco noticed something lying in the grass.

"It's that stupid thing Longbottom's grandma sent."

Harry grumbled to himself.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said coldly. He had learned the art of controlling his emotions from his elder sister Luna, though he was definitely no master of it.

Everyone stopped talking to watch this conversation. Everyone knew that Draco was shaping up to be the leader of the First Year Slytherins, while Harry wasbelieved by many to be the likely leader of the Griffindor First Years. With the famous rivalry between the houses, it was inevitable that the pair would face of. Will it be now? Everyone wondered.

Rather than answering, Draco leapped onto his broom, and flew up.

"Come and get it Potter!" He called.

Harry stared at Malfoy, and the other students nearby began to hear him chanting, and pointed it out to those nearby. He's casting another of those other world spells! They told each other excitedly.

To the surprise of everyone, Harry started to fly the instant his incantation ceased, but unlike Malfoy, without the benefit of broomstick.

Harry quickly flew over to where Malfoy was hovering.

"Give it here, OR ELSE!" Harry stated.

Draco quickly shook off the shock, and threw the glass ball as hard as he could, and then took off for the ground.

Harry dashed at full speed for the ball.

Glad I chose Raywing rather than Levitation. He thought to himself as he easily caught it.

"HARRY INVERSE!" McGonagall called out, running towards them. "You were flying! FLYING! How?"

"Just a simple spell I learned. One of my favorites actually. Used to play catch with it before my sister left." Harry said.

"Follow me." McGonagall order, and lead him back into the castle, where she borrowed an older student named Oliver Wood.

"I believe I have found you a Seeker." She said without preamble. He caught this ball in midair, WITHOUT A BROOM! One of the best pieces of flying I have ever seen. If he shows the same talent with one, he'll be easily as good as Charlie Weasley was."

Wood started looking Harry over.

"Have to see if he is as good, but that shouldn't be too hard to find out, Professor." He said. "He's even got the build for it. Small, light, speedy.

"If he works out, we'll have to get him a decent broom though."

"I'll speak to the Headmaster about bending the rule against First Years on the team. We simply must have a decent showing this year." McGonagall stated.

And so, Harry found himself on the Griffindor Quidditch team his first year.

Finally, to the duel (A barely trained wizard named Draco, against a fully trained one who is the little brother of two dragonslayers...

Harry Inverse: Meeting of Like Minds [Episode 71173]

by the DragonBard

Harry was busily reading through several library books, when...

"Mind if I sit down?"

Harry glanced up, it was Hermione.

"Be my guest." He said, nodding at the chair across from him.

Hermione set down her books, and then slid into the seat.

"I noticed you're one of the only other First Years in our House that uses the library that much." She whispered.

"Yeah. Just trying to get some ideas on how I can adapt my magic to work with my wand. I know how to use a normal magic amplifier, but I don't want to risk breaking it. Not after it took me so long to find the right one."

Hermione glanced at the books he had. 'Spirits and Powers,' 'Magical Theory for Magical Minds,' 'Elementary Wands for Idiots.' Just to name a few.

"Mind if I borrow them when you're finished?" She asked. It was strange, Hermione thought. Harry seemed rather unlike any 11 year old she had met. He read almost as much as she did, but still seemed to be relaxed and able to talk and laugh with Ron.

Hermione, being the daughter of two working parents, and an only child, had hidden herself away in books ever since she learned how to read. She discovered that her reading stood her in good steed in school, gaining her praise from her teachers, and her parents. Enjoying the praise, she had pushed herself harder and harder to be the best student she could be.

Now, here was this boy, an expert mage, who still could make friends with people. Maybe, she felt, there was hope for her.

Harry Inverse: The Beginings of the Golden Trio... possibly [Episode 71176]

by the DragonBard

Seeing as it was almost time for dinner, the two gathered their books, and headed down to the Great Hall. There, Harry quickly found Ron, and Hermione sat down on his other side.

Harry and Ron then began to pile their plates with food, much to the amusement of their housemates.

"I don't know how you two can eat so much." She said.

Ron just shrugged as his brothers started laughing, while Harry paused in his eatting for a moment.

"My aunt and uncle almost starved me while I was living with them, and when I moved in with the Inverse family, and could eat as much as I wanted. Infact, my mother was always trying to get me to eat more." Harry chuckled. "If I didn't know better, I'ld think Ron was a long lost Inverse."

"That's a good one mate! Maybe you could teach your brother a few of those spells of yours." Ron laughed.

"Please don't!" Fred yelled out from down the table. "With his temper, Ron would blow up the house the next time we pulled a prank!" The entire table laughed again (except for Ron, who was giving his brothers the Glare of Death, and Percy, who was trying to ignore his prankster brothers.)

"If you're offering lessons, I wouldn't mind learning." Hermione said. While she didn't think Harry would teach Ron any spells, she didn't want to miss out on a chance to learn.

"Don't worry, Lina knows much more magic than I do, and she has a short temper, but we still have a house. Though that may be because she doesn't want to get Luna mad at her, to say nothing of Mom and Dad." Harry joked.

The Griffindors started to pester Harry again, this time for information on the family who took him in. Harry countered this, by demanding that they give at least one story of their family, for ever tale he told of his.

The other houses jealously listened to Harry's stories about the things he had seen, the spells he had cast, and the troubles his sister Lina got into.

All the while, Dumbledore watched with joy as bonds of friendship were begun throughout Griffindor House.

Let's listen to some of the stories that were told:

Harry Inverse: Headband vs Unstoppable Curse! [Episode 71726]

by the DragonBard

It was breakfast the next morning, when McGonagall came up to Harry.

"Mr Inverse, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office tonight, after supper. Just ask a Prefect or teacher to show you the way. The password is Lemon Drop."

Harry nodded at the professor as she looked him over, and then turned to walk back to the staff table.

"What'd she want Harry?" Ron asked as he went to sit down.

"Just something about a meeting with Dumbledore." Harry shrugged as he started to pile food on his plate.

That entire day, Harry was curious as to what the Headmaster wanted. Probably something to do with the magic I learned back home. He thought to himself.

That evening, Harry sought out Percy to show him the way to Dumbledore's office. Percy nervously lead him through the castle's maze of corridors. They encountered a few of the castle ghosts, who all were rather warry about Harry and his new style of magic. Especially considering that Harry had shown he was easily able to deal with Peeves, even better than most of the Hogwarts staff seemed to.

As soon as they came to the gargoyle guarding the stairs to Dumbledore's office, Harry gave the password "Lemon Drops" and quickly went up and knocked on the door.

"Come in Mr Inverse."

Harry was surprised to find an extremely scarred man with a wooden leg, and a very strange blue eye speaking with the Headmaster.

"Please sit down Mr Inverse, or would you prefer I called you Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry's fine Professor."

Dumbledore gestured to the other man.

"Harry, allow me to introduce Alastar Moody, one of our most senior Aurors, now retired." Moody nodded at Harry.

"Auror?" Harry asked.

"Aurors are the police of the Wizarding World, Harry." Dumbledore explained with a chuckle. "Not something you would need to know much about as a First Year."

As they spoke, Harry noticed that Moody's large solid blue eye was looking all around, seemingly independent of the other eye. Wierd

"Mr Inverse," Moody growled out in a raspy voice, "Dumbledore said that you have a headband that's been enchanted to protect against mind-control spells, is that true?"

Harry nodded. Wonder what's so major about my headband?

"Harry, you see, in the Wizarding World, there are three spells called the Unforgiveable Curses. They are called these not only because of their sheer power, but their very dark nature. These three spells are the Cruciatus, which causes indescribable pain in the victim, the Killing Curse, which obviously kills the person, and the third is the Imperius, which grants the user absolute control over their victim's mind." Dumbledore slowly explained. It was obvious to Harry that Dumbledore, while not scared of them was deeply saddend by the three spells.

"Anyone who uses any of those three against a human gets a lifetime sentence at Azkaban, the wizard prison. I should know, as I've sent more people to that place than I can remember." Moody growled out. "One thing Dumbledore didn't mention, is that none of those three spells can be bloked by any magic, though someone with a strong will can overcome the Imperius."

"That is why we have asked you here, Harry." Dumbledore stared at Harry, as if measuring him. "While no spell known to our world can bloke any of the Unforgiveable Curses, your headband uses a magic entirely outside of our understanding, and may be able to bloke the Imperius. If so, there is a chance that we could find a way to replicate it with our own magics, or possibly even find a way to bloke the others."

Harry listened interestedly to the description of the three Unforgiveable Curses. While he could see why they had made a spell that tortures people illegal, he couldn't entirely understand why the other two were also on the list. His own sister knew spells that, frankly, sounded much more powerful than the three Unforgiveables. If a death spell is on that list, I'ld hate to think if someone discovered how to cast something like the Dragonslave!

"Let me guess, you want to test it and see if it works against the Imperius?" Harry asked.

"Only with your permission." Dumbledore assured Harry, with a sharp nod from Moody.

"If you don't want to, we could make do with borrowing it and have it tested down at the Ministry." Moody said.

Harry thought for a few moments.

"Are there any side effects to this that I should know about?" Harry asked.

"No, no other effects whatsoever." Dumbledore promised.

Harry sighed.

"Alright then." He nodded at the two gentlemen.

With that out of the way, Moody pulled his wand from the sleeve of his robe, and pointed it at Harry.

"Imperio!"

Harry blinked, expecting some show of the spell being cast, but nothing happened. The two others watched with baited breath for any sign that Harry had fallen victim to the spell.

"Inverse, I want you to stand on your head clucking like a chicken." Moody told him.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore and Moody broke out into grins.

"It appears Harry, that your headband works against the mind control spells of our world, as well as those of yours." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"We'll have to take it down to the Ministry, see if they can figure out how it works." Moody said.

"Sorry, but I can't let you have it." Harry told them with regret. "My sisters told me to wear it all the time, except while bathing. Anyway, I'm not too sure you could copy it. However, I can see about my sister making another one while I'm home over break." Considering that Luna probably made mine as well as Lina's, I wouldn't be surprised.

The two grown wizards tried to persuade Harry about changing his mind about the headband, but reluctantly agreed to follow his wishes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: To my knowledge, Lina doesn't know enough about White Magic to create something like the headband. However, it is probably within Luna's abilities as a Knight of Ceipheed (even if she isn't a sorceress in this story). If there is any canon evidence to contradict me, then I apologize.

Harry Inverse: Prophecy of a Hero [Episode 71851]

by the DragonBard

(Warning, this will contain spoilers for OotP. If you have not yet read the book, and do not wish to know what happens, please do not read any further. Thank you.)

Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft, sat alone in his office, Moody having returned to his home, and Harry having left before that.

Dumbledore's thoughts kept returning to a single day, over eleven years earlier, when he was interviewing a witch for the position of Divination Teacher at Hogwarts.

That day, Sybil Trelawney had her first, and only, prophecy. A prophecy told that one of two young boys, only a year old, would be the one to slay Voldemort. The prophecy which he had seen come into partial fruition when Voldemort had slain Lily and James Potter, orphaning Harry, and bringing about the end of Voldemort himself.

However, the prophecy also stated that one day, Voldemort would return to full power, and be even stronger than before. Only the one marked by Voldemort as his equal, Harry, could slay Voldemort, just as only Voldemort himself could slay Harry.

"James, Lily, I know that if you were able to be here and see your son, you would be proud of him.

"If Harry can master both styles of magic, he'll be able to stand against the Dark magic Tom wields, and grow to be the greatest wizard of either world. Of that I'm sure.

"Though," he chuckled. "I'm certain that the prophecy did not having anything like this in mind."

Harry Inverse: A Pet for Harry, and What a Pet it Is! [Episode 71859]

by the DragonBard

Hagrid chuckled to himself as he walked up the path to Hogwarts. He had finally found what had to be the perfect gift for young Harry Potter.

Oh, Hagrid knew that Harry prefered to be called Inverse, or Inverse-Potter, but to Hagrid, he would always be Harry Potter, the little boy he took out of the rubble of what used to be his parent's home. The only child of Lily Evans, and James Potter, two of the nicest people Hagrid had ever known. The two of them had always treated him with kindness, even in the early days when James was a bit of a prat (not to speak ill of the dead).

It had taken some time, and a lot of help from Professor Dumbledore, but Hagrid had the perfect pet for Harry.

Harry Inverse: Belated orange birthday gift [Episode 71869]

by Disruptor

Harry stretched, as he walked out of the Hogwarts' building and onto the grounds. He looked back at the castle and shook his head.

'Sometimes, it gets a little too magical. I'll have to write Luna and have her get another headband ready. I never did figure out if it was her or Lina that created this.'

Harry walked down to the lake and looked across it. 'A death spell, a puppet spell, and a torture spell. How can they not have a defense against something like that. Our world has Guumeon: the magic sheild spell.'

Harry looked up and saw Hagrid trudging up the path. Harry waved at the huge man and smiled.

Hagrid changed his direction and headed over towards Harry. Harry noticed that the Gameskeeper was carrying a bird cage with an orange bird in it.

Hagrid said, "Sorry I'm so late in getting this to you. It's your birthday present."

"Birthday present?" Harry asked bewildered. "Oh. That. Um. You really didn't have to."

Hagrid shrugged. "I didn't have to. But, I wanted to. Here."

Hagrid handed the birdcage to Harry and Harry saw that the bird was something he had only seen in books.

"This is a phoenix," Harry whispered. "How?"

Hagrid chuckled. "Most wizards have owls to fetch and carry messages for them. Considering the world you live in, I'd figure your pet should be something that could handle surviving in that world."

Harry gently placed the birdcage down and chuckled.

"Yes. The world I live on is dangerous. But, we do have ordinary animals."

Hagrid rubbed the side of his nose with a finger and winked. "I just wanted to make sure your pet could survive."

Haryy looked at the phoenix and back at Hagrid. "I don't know what to say. Thank you. Er. Does this phoenix have a name yet?"

"Her name is Gudruna," Hagrid replied and looked at Harry. "You don't know too much about magical animals do you?"

Haryy laughed. "Unless they are trying to kill me, no. That's at least one subject that I'm at the same point as everyone else.

Harry Inverse: All this for a Troll? [Episode 71932]

by the DragonBard

"Ron, sometimes I just don't know about you." Harry grumbled at Ron. The pair had been walking out of Charms when Ron had made a comment about Hermione being a know-it-all, always correcting his mistakes. Personally, Harry completely understood Hermione's point about proper pronunciation of spells, and always made sure to be as precise as possible. Unfortunately, Hermione happened to overhear him before Harry could say anything, and ran away. Now, it was several hours later, and Hermione hadn't shown back up yet. Harry had overheard their Housemate Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender Brown that Hermione was holed up in the girl's bathroom, crying.

Ron felt a bit bad about hurting her feelings that much, but put it out of his mind when they entered the Great Hall, and saw all the Halloween decorations.

Everyone was having fun looking at the bats as they flew around, when Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, who had a stutter, came running into the hall, and ran up to Dumbledore's chair.

"Troll - In the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

And with that, he collapsed to the floor in a faint.

There was an uproar, and Dumbledore ordered the Prefects to lead the other students back to their dormitories.

"All this for a single troll?" Harry muttered to Ron as they started heading back to Gryffindor Tower. "If it was a dragon, I could understand, but one troll by itself..."

Just then, it hit Harry.

"Ron," Harry grabbed his friend's arm. "Hermione! She doesn't know about the troll!"

Ron bit his lip.

"Alright." Ron snapped. "Let's get her before Percy sees us!"

The pair slipped away when their group encountered a group of Hufflepuffs heading the other way. They ran towards the girl's bathroom, but had to hide as they heard footsteps coming their way.

"Percy!" Ron whispered. The two hid behind a stone griffin. However, as the footsteps got closer, they saw it wasn't Ron's older brother, but Snape. The Potion Master crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"Where's he going?" Harry asked. "That's not the way to the dungeons. Why isn't he down there helping the other teachers?"

"Search me."

Just then, the pair of them smelth something horrid, like dirty socks and a bathroom that no one had cleaned for years. Then they heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling of enormous feet. Ron saw it first, and quickly pointed it out to Harry. It was horrible, twelve feet tall, with a body like a boulder, and a small bald head.

"Damn, thing's bigger than the ones back home." Harry muttered. "Oh well, one good spell should do it." He pointed his hands at the giant beast, and was about to start an incantation, when Ron grabbed his shoulder.

"Never mind! Let's just get Hermione and get out of here." Ron pleaded with his friend.

Harry sighed, and nodded his head.

"Okay. I'll let the teachers handle it. After all, how dangerous is one troll to a group of fully trained spell-casters?"

They watched as the troll stopped next to a doorway, and then slouched in.

They were about to go back to looking for Hermione, when they heard a loud scream of terror. It was coming from the room the troll had just entered!

"Oh HELL!" Ron said, turning as pale as the Bloody Baron, the House Ghost of Slytherin.

"That's the girl's bathroom!" Harry exclaimed!

He rushed in, and found Hermione backed against the wall on the other side of the room, as the troll advanced towards her, knocking sinks down as it passed.

"Distract it!" Harry yelled at Ron. "I'll get Hermione out of the way!"

Ron grabbed a pipe, which had been knocked to the floor by the troll, and threw the pipe at the troll.

"Oy, pea-brain!" He yelled, trying to get it to notice him. The troll seemed to ignore the pipe, but the yelling certainly attracted its attention, and it turned to look at Ron. Harry took the opportunity to race around the behemoth, and grab Hermione by the arm.

"Come on, run run!" Harry yelled, pulling Hermione towards the door. If I can make sure that the two of them are in the clear, I can take out ugly with one shot! Unfortunately, Hermione was frozen in terror, making it difficult for Harry, and the troll was now cornering Ron.

Harry, seeing Ron's danger, quickly started muttering an incantation, and ran up and jumped on the troll, grabbing it around its neck. The troll didn't even notice, not until Harry finished his spell. There was a sharp crackling sound, and the troll froze for a few seconds. Then, it started swaying as if dizzy, or drunk.

Harry let go of the troll, as Ron yelled out the first spell that came into his head "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The troll's club flew out of its hand, and soared high up into the air. Harry, noticing that neither of the others were close enough to be in danger, quickly cast a spell. A large icicle appeared in his hands, and Harry threw it at the troll, freezing it. Just as that happened, the troll's club fell, smashing into the frozen beast's head.

The three looked at each other, including Hermione, who had finally come to her senses.

"Let's get out of here! Before anyone catches us!" Harry said.

Harry Inverse: The Beginings of the Golden Trio [Episode 71949]

by the DragonBard

"What happened here?" McGonagall asked as she came into the room. She was followed by Snape and Quirrell. Quirrell took one look at the troll, and fainted, while Snape just seemed to be studying it, glancing at the three students.

"What are earth were you thinking of?" McGonagall demanded. Harry had never seen the stern Head of Gryffindor so angry, though it didn't compare to the rage that Luna was capable of. Then again, seeing as how Luna was a Knight of Ceipheed, making her the most powerful human alive, few mortals could compete with her at such times.

Harry noticed that Snape was giving him a piercing look. What's with him? He wondered. Harry had noticed that Snape seemed to have a particular dislike of all Gryffindor students, and showed blatant favoritism towards his Slytherins. While this was nothing new, what with the hatred the Zephilian Guild Master had for the Inverse family, it was still irritating.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry began, only to be cut off by Hermione.

"I'm sorry Professor, they were looking for me." She began softly.

Ron looked at Harry in horror of what was going to happen to them when McGonagall heard what they had said about Hermione (ignoring for the moment that Harry hadn't said anything.)

However, his horror turned to surprise when Hermione explained that she had gone to try and defeat the troll on her own, and the boys had simply been trying to bring her back to the dorm, and had to fight the troll to save her.

Ron and Harry couldn't believe it, Hermione was telling an out and out lie to a teacher!

McGonagall looked at the three sternly.

"Miss Granger, that was a very stupid thing to do. You could have been killed! That will be five points from Gryffindor." McGonagall then focused on the two boys. "As for you two, you will each recieve five points."

McGonagall then paused.

"Though, I would like you to know that usually, mountain trolls are much harder to defeat. Like many of the larger magical creatures, they have innate resistances to magic."

Harry shrugged.

"Back home Trolls are only good against townfolk. Against a trained wizard, or a good swordsman, they don't stand a chance." He said. "Though the ones here are a bit bigger."

McGonagall contemplated this fact for a moment, and then sent the three back to their dorms.

From that time on, the trio became inseperable.

Harry Inverse: Thoughts of a (temporarily) Deposed Dark Lord [Episode 72130]

by the DragonBard

The spirit, once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, now called Lord Voldemort, seethed in hate. Quirrell had let the mountain troll into Hogwarts in an attempt to distract people while he got the Sorcerer's Stone, the key to restoring Voldemort to full power, and making him immortal. However, the plan had failed, thanks to both Severus Snape, a former Death Eater, and to Harry Potter.

Voldemort didn't care what name the Boy Who Lived tried to call himself, he was the one person who had been the cause of his defeat. Not Dumbledore, a pureblood wizard with decades of experience, but a one year old mudblood.

What was worse, from what Quirrell had learned, was that Potter had trained in an entirely different style of magic. A style with powers much greater than the simple tricks that Dumbledore and the rest of his muggle-lover fools used. Power enough to allow a single wizard to defeat a full grown troll with ease, without the use of dark magic.

That power should be mine. That knowledge MINE! With the spells he knows, and my dark magic, my power would be absolute! I would be a GOD!

And so, Voldemort began to plan. He would have Quirrell convince the boy to share his knowledge with him. It would make gaining the Sorcerer's Stone much easier. When Voldemort had regained his strength, he would travel to the other world with an army of his Death Eaters and learn more of these new magics. He would ally himself with these Mazuko, these demons, and together, they would envelop both worlds in darkness!

Deep in his unconcious form, the soul of Quirrell shuddered as Voldemort's insane laughter echoed within his head.

Harry Inverse: Reasons for Research [Episode 72131]

by the DragonBard

"Why do you two read so much?"

Harry and Hermione looked up from their books to stare at Ron.

"I mean it. You two have read and reread our school books, and you two have to go and get books from the library to read. It's crazy!"

Hermione got a very indignint look on her face, and was about to tear into Ron, when Harry started to laugh.

"Ron, if you think this is bad, you don't want to know what a magic education is like back home."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked. Hermione took every opportunity she could to try and learn more about the world Harry had lived in for three years.

"Well, the spells we learn here at Hogwarts work a lot differently than the magic back home. Here, all you need to know is the words of the spell, and the gestures for the wand. Back home, you can know the incantation for a spell, but it won't do you much good unless you research it too."

"Research? You mean go and hunt through a library or something?" Ron demanded.

"Basically. You see, you have to not only be able to know the incantation, but you have to be able to understand the forces you're dealing with. The more you know, the better you can cast the spell, and the more control you have over it."

"That's fascinating, Harry." Hermione said.

"It may be fascinating, but it's also a bloody nuisence too." Harry rolled his eyes. "My sister Lina knows a ton of spells, but there are some she can't cast because she hasn't researched them.

"Let me show you."

Harry ran up to the dorm he and Ron shared, and after a few moments, came back down carrying a leatherbound book.

"This," He said, opening the book. "Is all for one spell."

Ron looked at Harry in horror. The book wasn't that thick, compared to some of their school books, but for one spell, it was insane.

"I'm serious. The actual incantation is on one of the front pages, but the rest is all the research a wizard needs to be able to cast the spell with full control over it.

"This book is one I got just a few days before Hagrid came to pick me up. Most of the spells only have one or two pages of research, usually. It's only the higher spells that require this much."

Hermione stared at the book Harry was holding like Ron had looked at the Welcome Feast. If the boys didn't know better, they would swear she was drooling!

"Harry." She said slowly, as if she was having trouble concentrating. "What kind of spell is it? In the book I mean."

"Astral Break. It's a powerful spell that attacks an opponent's spirit from the Astral Plane."

Harry Inverse: Conversations Continued [Episode 72349]

by the DragonBard

"Let's talk about something else." Ron said. "We may be at school to learn magic, but that doesn't mean I want to hear about spells all the time!" Harry chuckled as Hermione looked at Ron indignantly. Though she too broke out into a chuckle eventually.

"Okay," Harry said, "If you don't want to talk about spells, why not talk about family? From what Percy and the twins have said, you've got at least a couple more brothers, don't you Ron?"

"Yeah, Bill and Charlie. Bill's the oldest and works as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts Egyptian branch." Ron smiled at the memories of his older brothers.

"Curse Breaker?" Harry asked, curious.

"Yeah, he goes out to tombs and places, then breaks the curses so the goblins can go in and get the gold and stuff. I think he gets a small percentage of what he finds, but it's usually not that much."

"He must learn all kinds of interesting things about history and ancient cultures." Hermione said excitedly.

"That sounds a bit like what I want to do." Harry said. "Except I'll be looking for lost magical items, and spells and such. What qualifications did he have to get before they would hire someone as a curse breaker?"

"I think you need decent NEWTs, but I can't remember in what besides DADA. I can owl Bill and have him send me back the info if you want." Ron offered.

"That'd be great." Harry accepted with a smile. "What about Charlie? I remember Oliver mentioned him being on the Quidditch team, and being Seeker a few years back."

"Captain too. Charlie's out in Romania studying dragons, so I wouldn't tell him about the Dragonslave, I sometimes think he's in love with those beasts." Ron said with a chuckle.

"I'll remember that." Harry laughed. "Maybe he'd like to hear some of the stories about the Greater Dragons from back home."

"Greater Dragons? I've never heard of that kind." Hermione said.

"It's not so much a kind of dragon, as a group of them." Harry explained. "You see, there are basically two groups of dragons. Lesser dragons are big animals, some live in lakes, some fly, some breath fire, and all are very tough.

"Greater Dragons, on the other hand, are the servants of the Dragon God Ceipheed, and the Shinzuko. They're very powerful, and have stronger magical abilities than almost any human alive. The Gold Dragons can even take human form it's said."

"Wizard." Ron whispered reverently. "I bet Charlie would go mad trying to find those Gold Dragons."

"What about your parents, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Mum stays home, taking care of us kids, though nowadays it's just my sister Ginny. She's coming to Hogwarts next year. Dad works for the Ministry. He's Head of the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts."

"My parents are both dentists. That's a doctor who takes care of teeth." Hermione sighed. "When I found out that they could shrink teeth with magic, I begged Mom and Dad to let me have it done, but they insist that I've got to have it done the Muggle way."

"That's too bad." Harry consoled his friend. "I never got to know my birth parents, so I don't know what they really did, or even why Voldemort was after us." He ignored Ron and Hermione's wince. "But my parent's back home, the Inverses, own a store in Zephilia. They used to be adventurers before they settled down. Mom was a sorceress, and that's one of the reasons Lina and I were able to get training at the College, even though money's a bit tight.

"Luna, our oldest sister, works part-time as a waitress."

"Didn't you said your sister Luna was a swordswoman?" Hermione interupted.

"Yeah, but she prefers to stay at home she says. Though she made sure that when Lina left home on her journey she had a short sword for protection. She also got me one. It's in my trunk."

Harry Inverse: Messages from Lina [Episode 72533]

by the DragonBard

Luna was sitting at home, reading. She had gotten off work for the day, and was taking some time to relax when there was a knock on the door.

Wonder who it is. Luna thought. Not many people visit. Even those stupid swordsmen usually come earlier in the day.

When she got the door open, she was surprised.

"Pertin. So, what do you want?" Pertin was Pellin's nephew, and had been one of Lina's classmates when she had first started training in magic. The boy had been years older, and came from a much more prosperous family than the Inverses, so he had been a pain in the ass for Lina for years. Now, years later, Pertin still couldn't pull off a fireball to save his life, while Lina Inverse was the most powerful sorcerous alive, and the famous (or infamous) name to come out of Zephilia for centuries.

"I'm here to deliver a message to your family, Ms Inverse." He said formally. Everyone in the area knew that even though Lina was the 'Enemy of All Who Live,' Luna was still the for dangerous of the two Inverse sisters. Not a person one wanted to cross if they wanted to remain alive. "It's a message from your sister Lina." He handed her a rolled piece of parchment, and with his job done, left hurridly.

A message from Lina? She must have gotten some Magic Guild to transmit it for her. Though I'm surprised she was willing to pay as much as the Guilds usually cost. Though, knowing Lina she probably threatend them. Luna thought to herself with a smirck, and started to read the letter.

Dear Mom, Dad, Sis.

Wanted to tell you I've just finished up that mess with the bounty that was on my head. Everything's cleared up, and I'll be coming home as soon as I can. I want to know exactly what's going on with Harry.

Be home soon. Lina.

PS. Bringing a friend with me, so please have the guest room ready.

So, Lina's coming home? Huh, must really be concerned about Harry. Luna thought.

Harry Inverse: Interesting Reading [Episode 72665]

by the DragonBard

It had taken some time, but Harry finally was able to finish his essays on the magic that he had been trained in back home. He turned it in to McGonagall the following Friday, and she, as requested by many of the staff, had several copies made. Dumbledore had even suggested keeping a copy in the Hogwarts library.

It was fortunate that the staff had a couple of days free before classes started again, as likely few would have been able to concentrate on teaching.

McGonagall, Flitwick, and Vector (the Arithmancy Professor) were sitting at the Three Broomsticks, a tavern at nearby Hogsmeade, discussing bits and pieces of the essay.

"I'm surprised that none of them have developed more in the way of Transfiguration." McGonagall commented.

"Well, he did comment that a lot of magical knowledge was lost. After all, there are some magics that we have yet to rediscover from back before the founding of Hogwarts." Flitwick commented.

Flitwick, a former dueling champion, was very interested in many of the spells that Harry had mentioned. The Shadow Snap, for one, though it apparently required a sword or knife to be effective.

"I just wish I could get these equations to balance out." Vector muttered. Arithmancy was the Wizarding World's study of physics and higher mathematics, and Vector was trying to figure out an equation based off of the magical information Harry had provided.

"Probably because he mentions three different sources for magic; the elements and Astral Plane, demons, and ... what was it he said empowered White Magic?" McGonagall muttered.

"World's lifeforce I believe." Flitwick supplied.

"Hmm, I wonder if we could possibly do something similar with our own magics. Find a way to power them with external sources." Flitwick mused. "It might help us, if we ever have to deal with another troll, or even a dragon. That way we wouldn't need multiple wizards."

"Though, I'm afraid that any such discovery would be too easily abused." McGonagall fretted.

Flitwick shrugged. "As the saying goes, the Djinn is out of the bottle, we just have to make the best of it." He then grinned. "Now then, how about we head back to Hogwarts? Maybe we can convince Mr Inverse to clarify a few points."

Harry Inverse: Letters [Episode 73383]

by the DragonBard

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, disgussing various points of magic with Hermione, when Ron came in from the boys dorm.

"Hey Harry, just got Bill's letter. Mum sent it with Errol, surprised that it didn't take longer honestly." Ron remarked, handing Harry the letter.

Harry quickly openned it, and began to read aloud.

Dear Harry Potter.

I've asked my mother to send this to you when she next owls my brother Ron, as it's quite tiring for my owl to travel from Egypt to England, so I try and cut the amount of work she has to do as much as possible.

I've been told by my brother Ron that you're planning on a career much like a curse-breaker, and have wondered what qualifications are necesary. Well, to be considered, you've got to get at least an Exceeds Expectations on your NEWTs (Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests) for Defense Against Dark Arts, Charms, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes are two of the extra classes that you can take starting your third year at Hogwarts.

If you are curious, I can suggest some books that'll give you an idea of the classes, and maybe give you a leg up if you decide to take them in a couple of years. Arithmancy: the Magic of Numbers and Runes in Ruins They're pretty good introductions, and should be avalible in the library.

Hope this helps, and tell my brothers I said hi.

Respectufully

Bill Weasley

Harry thought for a moment.

"Sounds interesting. Definitely would help me to learn a bit more in the way of runes, and Arithmancy might help out as well."

"I can't wait until third year!" Hermione enthused. "Just think of all the classes we'll be able to choose from!"

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. Harry read so much because he had learned that there were some things that just weren't covered in classes, for one reason or another. Hermione, on the other hand, was an out and out bookworm. She simply loved to learn.

Then Harry thought of something.

"Hey, I finally found a bit of info on phoenix; their care and abilities."

"What did it say, Harry?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Not much really. It mentioned that they're so rare that a lot of the information has passed into legend. There's only maybe a dozen presently known in the world.

"Basically, they have a number of innate magical abilities, including healing tears, and can reduce the weight of anything in contact with them. You can use their feathers in wands, of course, plus they have their legendary ability of rebirth. What got me though, is that they can actually teleport!" Harry grinned, while Ron was looking confused.

"Telleewhat? That anything like tellievincent?" He asked.

Hermione dropped her face into her hands with a groan.

"That's television, Ron." She moaned. "Teleporting is when you disappear in one place, and instantly reappear in another, without traveling between the two locations normally."

Ron frowned for a minute, and then his face cleared.

"Oh, you mean Apparating! Sure, Mum, Dad, Bill, and Charlie can all do that. Tons of wizards and witches can. So, what's the big deal?"

"It's a 'big deal,' Ron, because while you cannot Apparate around Hogwarts, the way magical creatures do it is unaffected by the wards around Hogwarts." Hermione lectured. "It says so in Hogwarts: A History."

Harry was staring at his red-headed friend.

"You mean it's common for wizards here to know how to teleport?" He asked. "Only a handful of spell-casters back home know how! It's one of the most difficult spells to learn, supposedly."

Harry began to smile. "Wait 'til Lina hears I can learn how to teleport! She'll be begging me to teach her!" And with that, Harry burst out laughing.

Harry Inverse: Home Again. [Episode 73651]

by the DragonBard

The following weeks seemed to breeze by for Harry and his friends. A trick of Draco's caused them to encounter a giant three headed dog in a forbidden area of the school. Hagrid, when asked, called the dog Fluffy, and mentioned someone named Flamel.

Later, Harry played in his first Quidditch match for Gryffindor on his Nimbus 2000 broom. There was some problems when the broom started acting up, but Harry was able to maintain control until it finally stopped, and Harry's team won. Ron and Hermione said they believed that Snape was responsible, as he had been muttering an incantation while staring at Harry the entire time the broom was acting up (shortly after Harry asked for permission to place some defensive spells on his broom)

Finally, it was time for Christmas Break. As Harry was packing, he found a package lying on his bed with a note saying it was a Christmas present. Confused, Harry decided to wait until he got home to open it.

He said his goodbyes to Ron, Hermione, and the others he had befriended, and with a firm grip on Gudruna's cage, returned to the world he called home for three years.

Harry Inverse: A Family Reunion [Episode 75040]

by the DragonBard

The talisman returned Harry to his home world just outside of Zephilia, the town where he had spent the happiest years of his life. Sure, he enjoyed it at Hogwarts, but this, this was home.

Harry grinned as he lifted his trunk and started to jog to the Inverse family home.

I wonder if Luna or Mom and Dad will be home. Harry thought to himself as he came to his house.

Harry was surprised when the first thing he saw as he opened the door was a blond swordsman standing there.

Oh great! Another one of those dumb swordsmen come to challenge Luna! At least the others didn't break into the house to challenge her! Harry was about to give the swordsman a patented Inverse Family Tongue-Lashing, when he noticed someone standing behind the blond man.

"LINA!" He rushed to his sister and enveloped her in a hug.

Lina was frozen in shock for a second, but quickly returned the greeting. Suddenly, she froze and pulled away from her little brother.

"What's the big idea of heading off and leaving this entire world! You should have at least contacted me! And another thing... " Lina continued on in the same vein for several minutes, while Harry rolled his eyes, and the swordsman fell asleep standing up.

"I missed you too Lina." Harry said when his sister had finally stopped to take a breath.

"Well, what are you doing back so soon, I only heard about you leaving a few months ago." Lina asked.

"It's a school holiday. Get several days off, so they let us come home. By the way, who's this guy?" Harry pointed a thumb at the sleeping swordsman.

Lina grimaced. "That's Gourry Garbriev, a swordsman who thinks of himself as my bodyguard. He's an idiot, but one of the best swordsman I've ever seen." Lina walked over to Gourry, and elbowed him in the stomach to wake him up. "Gourry, this is my younger brother, Harry. Harry, Gourry Gabriev."

"Hi." Gourry and Harry shook hands.

"So, when did you two get here?" Harry asked looking around . "Think everyone's still out at work."

"Just last night." Lina started to get a headache as she remembered what had happened when she got home.

Harry Inverse: Extradimensional Magical Educations [Episode 75172]

by the DragonBard

"Dang!" Harry muttered to himself. "I can't believe I forgot." Harry ran to the door, and grabbed Gudruna's cage and his trunk.

I really should look into some dimensional pocket spells so I can save room Harry thought to himself.

Lina took the cage from her brother, while motioning for Gourry to help with the trunk (while it wasn't a problem for Harry, it was easier with a helping hand.

"Say Harry, what's this?"

"That's Gudruna, my pet phoenix." Harry smirked, he could easily tell what Lina's reaction would be.

A PHOENIX! YOU HAVE A PHOENIX!?" Lina shrieked. Harry grinned. I called it.

Lina was stunned. An actual, honest to Ceipheed Phoenix, and her brother owned it. Lina Inverse could honestly say to have seen and done things that no other wizard or sorceress had ever done. She had faced one of the seven fragments of the Dark Lord Ruby Eyed Shabranigdo, and not only survived, but defeated it. She had held the legendary Sword of Light in her hands, and used it to cast what was likely the most powerful spell ever, the Gigaslave. She had met the great Sage Rezo, the Red Priest (twice if you want to count Copy Rezo). Once, she had even traveled through time and changed centuries of history (come to think of it, Roudy was a Gabriev too, and he had the Sword of Light. Might have been a relative.)

However, this was one heck of a shocker.

Gudruna, for her part, was eyeing Lina warily. Gudruna could tell that Lina was someone who would pull a fast one on a friend if it got her ahead, but still was strongly loyal. Loyalty was one of the greatest of virtues to a phoenix, so Lina was a rather disturbing contradiction to it.

Harry laughed as he took back Gudruna's cage, and let her out. "Yeah. They're supposed to be very rare. Hagrid, a good friend of my parents, got it with some help from my school's Headmaster Dumbldore. They use enchanted birds over there to deliver messages between wizards, so he thought I needed one, and with the kind of adventures I probably would encounter, he figured I needed one with a little something extra."

The two siblings sat down, Lina taking the chair immediately beside Gourry, who instinctively made room for her. Gudruna settled on Harry's shoulder.

"So, Harry, tell me what things are like at this other school. Are they teaching you anything new and interesting?" Lina asked eagerly.

"Yeah, a lot. Their style of magic is completely different from ours. They have to use wands for almost any type of spell casting."

"Wands? You mean like those sticks that little kids use when they pretend to be wizards or sorceresses?" Lina gaped.

"Kind of, but it's a lot different. Each wand is supposed to be unique. Some are longer, and shorter, they are all made with different types of wood, and most importantly, they have a magical core."

"A magical core?"

"Uh-huh. They apparently take a hair or feather from a magical creature, and use it to give the wand it's magical abilities. Except for dragons, they use a heartstring from them."

Harry Inverse: Tales of Hogwarts [Episode 75835]

by the DragonBard

"So, what's in your wand?" Lina was curious. It almost sounded like the wizards of that other world weren't using their own magic at all, but rather the magic of the wand. That, or the wand was some kind of magic amplifier. However, she would have to study it before she could say.

Harry pulled his wand out of his sleeve. "Phoenix feather."

"Can I see it for a moment?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, but be careful. Apparently if a wand doesn't suit someone and they try and use it for anything it'll do some wierd things. Even waving it around could break something."

"Oh give me a break Harry, it's not like I'm some novice." And to prove it, Lina gave a quick wave of the wand, which blew Gourry into a wall.

Lina started to laugh a bit as she handed the wand back to Harry.

"Same old Lina."

Gourry pulled himself out of the wall, and went to sit in a different chair, as the one he and Lina had been sitting in was a bit damaged.

"It's okay. I'm used to this kind of thing." Gourry said, which earned him a glare from Lina, and a laugh from Harry.

"Well, anyway, what's it like at... Hogwarts? Have you made any friends?"

"Yeah, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Ron's from a very old wizarding family, while Hermione is the first sorceress ever in hers. She's what they call 'Muggle-born.' Apparently my mother was one too. Ron is a bit short tempered, but a good friend. Hermione reminds me of one of my classmates, Lydia, you remember her?"

"Wasn't she the one who married that librarian so she could be near all the books?"

"Yeah. I swear Hermione's made it her life goal to read ever book in the school library." Harry laughed. "And the way she's going, she just may do it before we graduate.

"Well, anyway, the school is in this large castle, and it's filled to the brim with magical items. It's almost like the school has been run by excentric sorcerers for centuries. They have a talking hat that tells you which of the four Houses would best suit your personality."

"Houses?"

"Four dormitories. Each one is based around a specific trait or traits; cunning and ambition, loyalty and hard work, intelligence, courage. I'm in Gryffindor, the House of the brave. The Hat wanted me in Slytherin, the House of the cunning, but I met a real jerk who went there and I asked to be put in a different one.

"Anyway, there are about five ghosts wandering around. The first four aren't too bad, but the fifth, Peeves, makes me wonder why someone hasn't used something like a Meginos Flare, and exorcised him. Fortunately, he hasn't bothered me since I threatend him with an Elmekia Lance." Harry grinned as Lina chuckled at that thought.

"There are a lot of paintings, and they all move, and some can even talk and answer questions. The kids who come from a magical background tell me that all the pictures are like that."

"I wonder how they get the pictures to do that?" Lina pondered. "It must take a lot of work. But if all their pictures are like that, then they must have some easy spells, or magical paints."

"Yeah, I wondered about it myself, but haven't gotten around to finding out."

"What about the classes?"

"Well, there are six different classes I have to take; Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Potions is more interesting than what we had to learn down at the College, but the teacher is a real jerk. Defense is a class for spells to protect yourself with, and how to deal with magical pests, and monsters. Transfiguration is spells to change things, and Charms are the spells that don't fit into other classes."

"Harry, when you say 'change things,' just what things?" Lina asked carefully. This sounded interesting.

"I'll put it to you this way; my teacher demonstrated her skills by turning a desk into a living pig. She told us that it would be years before we reached that level, but I can't wait."

Harry Inverse: Someone Dumber than Gourry [Episode 75991]

by Disruptor

As Lina and Harry were talking, a pounding was heard on the door.

"Luna Inverse, I'm here to challenge you!"

Gourry shrugged as he looked at Lina. "Luna? What's going on? I thought your name was Lina."

Lina groaned, as she buried her face in her hands. "Luna is the name of my big sister."

Gourry replied, "Oh. That's right, you did mention you had a sister. So, what's going on?"

The pounding on the door continued.

Harry answered, "Luna is the best swordswoman in these parts. She keeps getting challenged by all these fighters to see if they can beat her."

Gourry stroked his chin, as the pounding intensified. "I see, I don't think he's going to go away. Do you want me to take care of it?"

Lina and Harry stared at Gourry in shock. Gourry shrugged, as he opned the door.

"I'll take that as a yes."

As the door was opened, a large burly man carrying a claymore was revealed. The man quickly scanned the room with his eyes and snorted.

"I see. Luna is not here."

Gourry smiled. "She might not be, but I am. How about a practice match, before you do face Luna?"

The man laughed hard. "Lad, you wouldn't stand a chance, but all right."

Gourry walked out of the Inverse home and led the challenger to an open area.

Lina and Harry walked out of the house and followed Gourry.

"Sis, I think he's bitten off more than he can chew," Harry mumbled.

Lina smiled. "I know. I feel sorry for that idiot who just came."

Harry looked at Lina. "I was talking about Gourry."

"I know," Lina whispered to Harry. "But, you haven't seen Gourry in action."

Harry watched the fight between the two men. What there was of it. Gourry had blocked the swing of the claymore and spun his sword in a circle, wrenching the claymore out of the guy's hands and into the air. Gourry caught the sword with the flat of his blade and bounced it into a tree.

Gourry smiled, as he said, "I think you need work on your downswing."

The man grumbled, as he retrieved his sword and left. Gourry shook his head, as he walked up to Lina.

"I have never understood that part of being a swordsman. I'm good, but I don't need to prove I'm better than anyone else. I can't figure out why others want to."

Harry Inverse: Back to School [Episode 76004]

by the DragonBard

The days seemed to fly by for Harry and the rest of the Inverse family. Lina and Gourry entertained them with tales of their exploits, including their battle with Ruby Eyed Shabranigdo, and his destruction. However, this story had been forced from her by Luna after a chance comment by Gourry brought it up.

Luna had been aware of Ruby Eye's ressurrection, and destruction, but had not been certain of the specifics, though she had a suspicion that her baby sister was involved.

The destruction of Sairag brought a tear to everyone's eye (though Gourry got confused as he had completely forgotten about it.)

Harry entertained everyone with demonstrations of his newly learned magical skills, and he and Lina got into several discussions. Lina was irrate over the fact that Harry would be able to learn such skills as Transfiguration, and Teleportation, though he promised that after graduation he would try and help her learn.

While the younger two Inverses were discussing magic, Luna and Gourry were discussing swordplay. Luna was impressed by Lina's description of Gourry's skill, and the fact that he didn't want to challenge her to prove himself. She even gave him a few pointers on how to best handle the Sword of Light, and commented that it might have abilities that his family had forgotten, or had yet to unlock.

This of course drove Lina into new attempts of 'aquiring' said sword from Gourry. At least until Luna grabbed her by the ear and dragged her away, kicking and screaming.

However, it finally came time for Harry to return to Hogwarts. There were tearful goodbyes as Lina gave Harry a few scrolls containing her own unique spell varients. Including her patented imploding fireball, which Harry briefly considered using on Draco Malfoy, as it only did superficial damage, unlike the more common exploding fireball which was such a staple of a mage's repitoire.

Harry Inverse: Back to Hogwarts [Episode 77143]

by the DragonBard

Harry sat down in an empty seat, and pulled out the scrolls Lina had given him, plus a few books he had picked up on his way through Diagon Alley.

"I wonder why they had the amulets set to send me to Diagon Alley, instead of having me go directly to Hogwarts?" Harrym muttered to himself. He then shrugged, and put the thought out of his mind.

The door slid open, and Hermione popped her head in.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Harry grinned at his bookish friend. "No problem."

Hermione came in, and plopped herself down across from Harry.

"So, how was your break?" She asked

"Pretty good. My sister Lina came home for a visit. It was fun to see her again, and her about the things she's gotten into." He said with a grin. "How about you?"

The conversation continued in much the same vein for most of the trip. Pausing only a few moments when the lady brought her snack cart in, and Harry got a few sweets. He offered some to Hermione, who declined.

Harry was glancing at the Chocolate Frog card of Albus Dumbledore, when his eyes widdened is surprise.

"HERMIONE!" He hissed, thrusting the back of the card into her face. "Read this!"

Throwing an annoyed glance at her friend, Hermione began to glance through the information provided, until she came across...

"'and his work in alchemy, with his partner, Nicholas Flamel!' Harry, this is the clue we've been looking for!"

Harry Inverse: The Discovery [Episode 83872]

by the DragonBard

It hadn't taken long for Hermione and Harry (with Ron tagging along) once they got back to Hogwarts, to rush to the library and dig up information on Nicholas Flamel.

However, neither Ron, nor Hermione, could have foreseen Harry's reaction to what was revealed.

"IMMORTALITY!? BLOODY %^&*$^& HELL!"

They were quickly rushed out of the library by an irritated Madame Pinch.

"What was with that, Harry?" Ron asked, irritated at being given a bum rush, even if it was from the library.

Harry ignored the question, as well as others from both Ron and Hermione, until the trio reached the Gryffindor common room. Harry sat down in a chair, while the others chose to sit on either side, staring at him.

"Have you two ever thought about what it would take to make someone immortal?" He asked. "How you could know it worked?"

The pair were puzzled, but before either of them had a chance to ask, Harry continued.

"A long time ago, many wizards and sorceresses back home, used to try and find a way to make themselves immortal. They tried many things, but the problem was, how to be certain it worked. Now, how does one test for immortality? By trying to see if a person can die. If they live, you try and kill them a different way, until finally they die. A few times they came up with some protective spells, but no immortality. It finally got to the point where entire villages were getting depopulated by one mage or another, testing to see if they had discovered immortality."

"That's horrible." Hermione whispered. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yes. It's also why mage guilds have banned immortality research for centuries. It's just about the only area of magic which is completely forbidden back home."

Harry Inverse: Harry Speaks with Forked Tounge [Episode 84760]

by the DragonBard

It was soon after Herbology when the Golden Trio rushed to Hagrid's hut. The note that Hagrid sent said that the dragon egg he had was hatching, and all three wanted to be there.

Hagrid greeted them, flushed in excitement.

"It's nearly out." He said, and ushered them inside.

They all grabbed chairs and sat around the egg, watching in anticipation.

First time I've seen a dragon hatching. Harry thought to himself as the egg split, and the hatchling came out.

"Isn't he beautiful? Hagrid murmered.

"Hello little one." Harry hissed at the baby dragon.

The newborn Norwegian Ridgeback looked curiously at Harry, while the others looked at him in confusion and amazement.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"When I was younger, the Guild found out I could talk to snakes. Animal-speech is a pretty rare talent, so they worked with me, trying to study it.

"Didn't get too far, but we did get me trained so I could talk to dragons. Even the feral lesser dragons."

"Bloody Hell, Harry! You're a Parselmouth?!" Ron gasped, looking at his friend in horror.

"Is that what they call the ability to speak snake here?" Harry asked. "So, what's the matter?"

"Harry, Salazar Slytherin, the wizard who helped found Hogwarts was a Parselmouth, and is considered a dark wizard by many people." Hermione explained patiently, her eyes betraying a hint of uncertainty. "Since then, most people think the ability to speak Parseltongue is a sign of a dark wizard."

"Just bloody lovely!" Harry groaned.

Harry Inverse: Getting Past Fluffy (Where are Orpheus or Hercules when you need them?) [Episode 84876]

by the DragonBard

"Are you certain Neville's going to be alright?" Hermione asked nervously. "I hate leaving him lying on the floor like that."

"Yeah." Harry muttered. "Hated having to do that, we just don't have the time."

Harry pulled out Hagrid's flute. Good thing Hagrid let slip about Fluffy liking music to us. He thought to himself.

"You ready?" He asked his friends. The two others nodded.

The three glanced around, and then pulled the door open, rushing in. Fluffy's three heads glanced up, and began to growl as Harry quickly closed the door.

Hope this works. Harry began to play the flute... well play might be too strong a word. More like, he was able to make some noise.

However, it was apparently enough for Fluffy, who quickly settled down to sleep.

Ron pulled the trap door open, and the looked down into a seemingly bottomless pit.

"Bloody Hell, that's deep." Ron muttered. The others nodded in agreement.

Harry glanced at Fluffy, who seemed to have begun to awaken, since Harry had stopped playing.

"No time to waste." He said, as he grabbed his two friends. "LEVITATION." The Trio floated up over the hole, and then began to go down, down, into the darkness.

Harry Inverse: Why You Should Look Before You Leap [Episode 85172]

by the DragonBard

About a minute or so after they had begun their descent, the Trio found themselves back on solid ground... or at least soft ground.

Harry released his Levitation spell, and let go of his friends, just in time to get an earful from Hermione.

"HARRY POTTER, NEXT TIME WARN US BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" She screamed.

"Sorry." He muttered, and quickly cast a Lighting spell, as it was too dark for his tastes.

As soon as the room got a bit brighter, Hermione shrieked.

"It's Devil Snare!" She pointed to the plants they were standing on, which had quickly grabbed a hold onto the three's legs, and were begining to climb higher.

"Bloody HELL." Ron swore, as he tried to tear his legs free. "How do we get this stuff off?"

"It likes the cold and damp..." Hermione muttered.

"All I needed to know." Harry muttered, pointing his free hand at the ground a little ways a way. "FLARE ARROW!"

Several arrows of fire shot from his hand, and exploding when they hit the ground. The heat from the flames were enough to ignite some of the plant, though the damp condition of the cave was preventing the flames from spreading. However, it was enough to looses the Devil's Snare, allowing the three to pull themselves free, and rush to a nearby passage.

Harry Inverse: In Which Harry Proves He's an Inverse [Episode 85370]

by the DragonBard

The next room, filled with what appeared to be birds, was rather easily dealt with.

Hermione tried her door unlocking spell on it, but it proved useless.

"Figures. They'd use something a little stronger than what a First Year could get a hold of to protect the Stone." Harry said. He motioned for Hermione to move out of the way. "Haven't gotten around to making an Unlock spell, but let's see if it's protected again Lina's all-purpose skeleton key."

"FLARE ARROW!"

The arrows of fire hit the door, and though they badly damaged it, it was still enough to possibly stop them.

"Huh, must have put up a defensive spell of some kind. Ah well. FLARE LANCE!" Harry yelled, as he hurled a spear of flames against the door.

This time, the door, as well as a portion of the wall around it, was blown away. Hermione and Ron were wide eyed as they stared at the destruction their friend had so easily caused.

"Bloody HELL, Harry, I think you could take on an Auror with spells like that." Ron whispered in awe.

Harry walked to the door, and glanced at his friends.

"Come on! We've got to get to the Stone before Snape!"

Ron and Hermione gave a start and rushed after him.

The three quickly found themselves in a completely dark room. Before Harry could cast another Lighting spell, the lights came on, revealing that the room was a giant chessboard, with gigantic chessmen. The three were behind the black area, while behind the white pieces was the door.

"This is supposed to be a barrier?" Harry muttered.

"This is a wizards chess set, Harry." Ron said. "I bet that if we try and get across without beatting the game, the pieces will attack us. We have to win in order to cross."

"You mean these are all golems, and they're smart enough to play CHESS?"

"Golems?" Ron asked.

"A statue, magically animated." Hermione explained.

"Oh. Yeah." Ron nodded.

"And this is common in the Wizarding World?"

"Yeah."

"Remind me to pick up a wizards chess set when we get out of here." Harry said. "Unfortunately, we don't have time for this, so SHADOW WEB!"

Harry's shadow shot out several tentacles, spearing into the shadows of the chess pieces nearest them.

"And now, FREEZE BULLET! FREEZE BULLET!" Harry shot a pair of blue balls of light at the white pieces. When the two lights hit, they exploded, engulfing the pieces in a couple of small glaciers. There was just enough of a path left clear between the two glaciers for the three to reach the doorway.

As the three began to move towards the door, a single thought was rushing through the minds of both Hermione and Ron.

If Harry's this powerful, and he's still a student, what must the fully trained wizards be like?"

Harry Inverse: Why you should NEVER get an Inverse Mad at You [Episode 85376]

by the DragonBard

Good thing Hermione was able figure out that riddle Harry thought to himself, stepping through the wall of flames. I get the feeling it wasn't something you could just blast through, and I'm not sure how well my protective spells would have been.

Finally, Harry found himself through the wall, and standing in front of him, was Quirrell!

"YOU?!" Harry gasped.

"Surprised?" Quirrell calmly asked.

"Honestly, yes. Though, now that I think about it, Snape was too obvious. Though, how did you make it look like he was the one trying to kill me?"

"Just luck. I was trying to curse you, but Severus kept interfering, casting that counter-curse."

"Figures that kind of counter would work just like the curse we thought he was casting." Harry muttered.

"You really were my best student, Potter." Quirrell sighed. "Granger might have been your equal in theory, but you have a way of seeing things that goes well beyond her. Too bad I have to kill you tonight."

Quirrell snapped his fingers, and ropes sprang out of thin air.

"BOMB DI WIND!" Harry yelled, and the quick gale he summoned was enough to blow the ropes away, as well as Quirrell.

Quirrell slammed into the wall with a thud, and fell to the ground. His strange turban was knocked off.

"You fool! Kill him! He must be punished!" A high voice whispered out.

Harry quickly looked around, but couldn't see anyone else around. He noticed Quirrell begining to stand up, and decided to be ready for anything.

Nothing, however, could prepare him for Quirrell turning around, to reveal a second, cadaverous face, on the back of his head.

"It is because of you boy that I am like this! The second face hissed in its high pitched whisper. "Nothing but mist and shadows. Only having form when I possess the body of another!"

It was then, that Harry finally realised who he was really confronting...

"Voldemort!"

Harry Inverse: First Year Wizard vs Dark Lord? No Contest. [Episode 85490]

by the DragonBard

Harry stared at the corpse pale face.

This... creature, this twisted thing had once been a human being, the person who had murdered his parents in cold blood, and had even tried to kill him. This thing, less than a shadow, had once terrified the entire country, if not the Wizarding World!

Harry's eyes hardned into green diamonds, and almost glowed with power.

"Master?" Quirrell asked, hesitantly. While he couldn't see through Voldemort's eyes, he could still feel the power that was growing in the room.

"Because of you, I had to spend most of my life with people who hated me, who called me a freak! Because of you, I would go to sleep hungry, and in pain almost every night! Because of you, hundreds of people were murdered, and tortured to death... or worse!" Harry growled.

Voldemort was unnevered by the power that it could feel. While not yet as great as the most powerful spells he knew, he knew that Quirrell would be easy prey for ths boy.

"Quirrell, attack the boy." Voldemort whispered, as he prepared to make his escape. Let Potter and Dumbledore have Quirrell, there were others who he could twist to his will.

Harry let out a wordless scream of rage, and threw a Digger Volt at Quirrell/Voldemort, quickly followed by a pair of Elmekia Blades. Quirrell's boy was once again blown into the wall, as the pair screamed in pain. Quirrell/Voldemort then collapsed to the ground, smoke rising from his clothing. Harry stalked towards him, chanting the Chaos Words for the Elmekia Flame.

However, upon reaching Quirrell, he found the face of Voldemort gone.

"Master... don't leave me..." Quirrell murmured in a daze.

Harry frowned at his former teacher, and chose a different spell to cast.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Followed by,

"DEMONA CRYSTAL!"

Quirrell was trapped in a block of ice, and bound by the most effective binding curse he had at his disposal.

"Should keep you out of my hair for a while." Harry muttered.

Harry Inverse: Wrapping Up [Episode 85499]

by Disruptor

Harry looked at the block of ice and shook his head.

"So close to getting ris of that thing..."

Siging heavily, Harry looked around and saw a full length body mirror. Stepping up to it, he looked in to it. His reflection smiled and held up a rock and put it in his pocket. Feeling a weight in his own pocket, Harry pulled out the stone he saw in the mirror.

Setting the rock on the ground, he muttered, "Immortality? Not if I can help it?"

He held his hand over the Sorceror's stone and started chanting.

"Vibration blast!"

The large rock couldn't take the punishment that Harry inflicted upon it and broke into eight smaller shards and some dust. Harry took a breath and was about to fire another shot into the rock, when a voice interuppted him.

"I don't think you need to do that anymore."

Looking up, Harry saw Dumbledore leaning against the wall looking amused.

"Find it, but not use it. You didn't want to use it, you wanted to destroy it," Dumbledore chuckled. "The mirror I hid the stone in worked by preventing anyone from finding it. If they didn't want to use the stone, they would find it."

Harry sighed, "I guess I should apolgize to Snape. I thought he was trying to kill me, when it was Quirrell here. Don't worry, he's still alive. I just wanted to hold him in place."

Dumbldore looked at the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and shook his head sadly. "He'll be shipped off to Akzaban, after being brought to trial."

Harry shook his head and picked up one of the shards. "What's going to happen to this?"

"First, tell me why you wanted to destroy it, Dumbledore said.

Harry shrugged and told him about the Dark Ages of his world. The Headmaster winced at the death toll.

"I see," Dumbledore said, gathering up the other seven pieces and dust. "Now, tell me what happened here."

Harry took a deep breath and did so.

"If I had gotten off the Elemkia Flame faster, I would have been rid of Voldemort."

Dumbledore put the remaining pieces of the Sorceror's Stone into a small bag and looked at the piece that Harry was holding out towards him.

Taking the piece, Dumbledore said, "At least you understand that immortality is a trap, not a blessing."

The Headmaster of Hogwarts looked over to a wall and started chuckling again.

"For the first time in over thirty years, Hufflepuff is going to win the cup. I guess everyone was so distracted by you and the Slytherin/Gryffindor feud that they didn't pay attention to the other two houses."

Harry shrugged, "I have no problem with that. At least I know I was part of the reason that Slytherin isn't winning the cup this year."

Dumbledore held up the bag. "Now back to your question. I was going to do the same thing as you, but I have some other ideas in mind for it now. It has nothing to do with immortality or creating gold. I'll call Fudge and this can be wrapped up. I'd better alos give the points to you and the others before the feast."

Haryy and Dumbledore left the room. Harry stopped every so often to repair the damage he had done with a variaton of Vu Vrymer that he had learned from Lina

At the Leaving Feast, the hall was decorated in the colors of Hufflepuff, much to the disgust of the Slytherin crowd and the amusement of the other three houses.

Ron said to Harry, "It's too bad we couldn't win the House Cup."

Harry smiled wickedly. "This is probably worse for Slytherin. The one house that they brushed off as no real threat to their superiorty is now on top."

Ron thought about that and laughed, as he realized the truth of Harry's words.

Hermione asked, "So, Harry what are you going to do over break?"

"Try to get my color and then head over to Xoana," Harry replied.

"Xoana?" Hermione asked.

"If I recall correctly, there's a book that is only pulled out once every five hundred years. I want to take a look at the book. I also have the feeling that my sister Lina will be there also."

Small pieces of paper appeared in front of everyone, save Harry.

George picked up the paper with a resigned sigh. "I was really hoping that they'd forget to pass these out this year."

Curious, Harry asked, "What is it?"

Fred answered him, "It's just telling students not to cast magic over break."

George and Fred looked at each other and then at Harry.

Fred asked, "Didn't you get one?"

Harry shrugged, "No. I live in another world. How can they enforce it? Besides, I was casting magic before I came here."

The others at the Gryffindor table looked a bit disgusted, but let it slide. Harry mentally chuckled to himself.

Everyone started eating, enjoying the feast. Harry looked towards the table where Quirrell would have been.

'Fudge is an idiot,' Harry thought, and looked at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked Harry directly in the eyes and shook his head sadly. Harry sighed and went back to eating, astounding everyone with how much he could put away.

At Diagon Alley, Hagrid was talking with Harry.

Hagrid said, "I told you he was still around."

"True. But if Voldemort hadn't have fled, I would have ended it right there."

Harry, seeing Hagrid's flinch, said, "I'm not afraid of him, Hagrid. He fled from me, not the other way around. Just be glad it wasn't my sister Lina down there."

Hagrid shook his head. "Well Harry, I hope you take care of yourself while you're away."

"I'll see you when you come to pick me up. Maybe you can bring Ron and Hrmione with you, they might enjoy seeing what my world looks like."

"I'll talk to Dubledore about that."

Harry Inverse: Bitter Shadow [Episode 85536]

by the DragonBard

The shade that was once the man known as Voldemort, ghosted through the Forbidden Forest.

"The magics of this place will hide me, as I rest." He whispered to himself. "Potter's spell nearly destroyed me... but still I survive."

The spells Potter had cast, had torn at him. The lightning bolts had been nothing to Voldemort, though he had been forced to share some of Quirrell's pain from them. However, those blades of energy had torn at him.

"It seems as if Quirrell served me, even if only by shielding my spirit from Potter."

There was little doubt in Voldemort's mind that, had those spells struck him outside of a host, his essence would have been despersed, and he would have been as dead as any of the Muggle-lovers he had slain over the years.

If Voldemort knew Dumbledore, the Muggle-loving fool likely will have the Sorcerers Stone hidden where no one could ever find it, or destroyed.

"Without the Stone, they believe my return thwarted, but it is only... delayed. I merely need the aid of another wizard, and I may begin my return."

It would take much time to prepare, but there were ways to restore him. Ways that were more difficult than the Sorcerers Stone, which was why he had chosen to go after it, instead of using them. The immortality the stone would have granted him was a major plus as well.

"You think you have won... but in time, Voldemort will rise again, and reign over ALL!"

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Letter from the Headmaster [Episode 85628]

by the DragonBard

It was impossible to see just how the flames started. One moment, there was nothing, then suddenly, there was a small inferno, like the explosion of a fireball spell.

The flames lasted only for an instant, and then vanished, leaving behind a beautiful gold and red bird...

A phoenix.

"Hello." The phoenix trilled a greeting to the speaker, Harry Inverse.

Gudruna, Harry's own phoenix, flew from her perch, and trilled a greeting to the newcomer, who responded in kind. The phoenix then held out one of its legs to Harry, who noticed that it had a pair of letters, both of which seemed to have the Hogwarts seal on them.

Harry carefully took the offered letters, and thanked the phoenix, who trilled at him, and then vanished in the same way it appeared.

Harry looked at Gudruna curiously, and she seemed to shrug at him. Curious, Harry began to read his letters.

Dear Mr Inverse,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.

A list of books for next year is enclosed.

Yours sincerly,

Professor M McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

"A list she says, it's almost a bleeding library!" Harry grumbled. There were seven, count them seven books by someone named Lockhart. Probably thinks he's a real ladies man with a name like that.

"I don't mind a bit of reading, but this is nuts!"

"What's nuts?"

Harry turned to the speaker, his older sister Luna.

"This list of books I got sent from school." Harry handed her the list of books. "There's more than twice as many books required, as there are classes!"

Luna glanced through the list of books, and shrugged. "Maybe they think they're all important."

"Maybe, but I've got to wonder if someone isn't a bit crazy over there."

"Well, it's not like you have to worry about the expenses." Luna said with a smirk.

When he had gotten home for the summer, Harry had offered his parents some of the gold left over from his purchases back at Diagon Alley. They had refused, so Harry had given it to his sister Luna, who claimed it was tips from her part-time job.

Harry had only kept enough gold to pay for the research necesary for a couple of spells he wanted to learn, including the Ra-Tilt.

Harry rolled his eyes at his sister.

"True, but it's still nuts." He then turned to read the second letter.

Hello Mr Inverse.

I hope this letter finds you, and your family in good health. As you may have noticed, this letter is being brought to you by my phoenix, Fawkes. Unfortunately, the school owls are unable to reach your world, but phoenix have the ability of interworld travel.

I'm writing to inform you that Hagrid will be coming to pick you up within a week, and he will be bringing along your friends Ms. Granger, and Mr. Ron Weasley, as per your request.

Until I see you at Hogwarts, I bid you farewell.

It then listed a number of titles. What the hell is a Mugwump?

Harry Inverse - Year 2: To Ron [Episode 85679]

by the DragonBard

Ron Weasley was sitting in his family's home, the Burrow. It was a nice enough place, though pretty cramped when you consider that there were presently seven people living there. It had even been worse back when Ron's oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie still lived at home, back before they graduated and moved out.

Ron was presently paging through a Quidditch magazine, when a large red bird flew in, and held out a letter for him to take.

"Hey, aren't you Harry's Gudruna?" Ron asked, and Gudruna nodded. She likely would have trilled too, if her beak didn't have a second letter.

Ron took the offered letter, and Gudruna transfered the other into her now free claw.

"You can get some food and water from Errol's dish if you want, I'm sure he won't mind." Ron said, and began to read his letter.

Dear Ron.

Sorry I haven't written you earlier. I didn't know until just recently that phoenix had the power to move between the two worlds under their own power.

Don't know if you've been informed of this yet, or not, but Professor Dumbledore said you and Hermione can come visit when Hagrid comes to pick me up.

Well, if you want to send a response, just tell Gudruna, and she'll wait for you to write it. Otherwise, I'll see you in about a week.

Harry Inverse.

"Wizard!" Ron whispered.

Harry Inverse - Year 2: What a World! [Episode 85683]

by the DragonBard

Three figures appeared, just outside of Zephilia.

"Here we are!" Hagrid said with a grin. "Harry'l be glad to see you, I'm sure."

The two twelve year olds, Ron and Hermione hurried to keep pace with their large friend/guide.

It wasn't too much longer, before the three reached the Inverse family home. Hagrid brushed some dust off his clothes, and knocked on the door.

I'm surprised he didn't smash the door down by accident. Hermione thought to herself. While she had a certain amount of affection for Hagrid, she did acknowledge that he was rather eccentric.

It was only a few moments later, when the door was opened by an attractive woman. She was wearing what looked to be some kind of waitressing uniform, and had purple hair, which covered her eyes.

"'Ello there Miss Luna. May we come in?" Hagrid asked.

Luna, Harry's oldest sister, gave a slight smile to him.

"No problem. Harry's just finishing with a few things." She then led them into the house.

"These here are Harry's friends, Hermione, and Ron."

"Hello."

"How do you do."

"Luna, I swear I'm going to get even with that idiot if I have to get Lina's help to do it!"

The four turned to the newcomer, Harry Inverse, who had yet to notice his three guests.

"I mean, it's bad enough he gave Lina that blasted color, out of pure spite, because of her talent, but what he did just takes the cake!" Harry then began to mutter under his breath, until he noticed his three friends.

"You're here." He said with a grin.

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Off to Xoana they go [Episode 86472]

by Disruptor

Clenching an unclenching his fists, Harry took a deep breath to steady himself.

Harry said, "I'm suprised you're here this early."

Hagrid replied, "Professor Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea if we arrived a couple weeks early. He wanted to give Ron and Hermione a chance to see your world for a little bit."

Harry nodded. "I understand. Well, I was going to head over to Xoana this week. I wanted to take a glance at the Book of Xoana."

Luna came out of the back room with a large slab of meat in one hand. She heard that last bit and smiled at Harry.

"I don't see the problem," Luna said. "Just take them with you. If you'll pardon me, I have to feed my dog, Spot. By the way Harry, congratulations on getting your Color."

Harry lowly muttered to himself, "Pansy? I'm going to force Pellins to have gas by forcing a Bomb di Wynn down his throat. Harry the Pansy"

Hermione looked at Harry, "What did you say?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing important. At any rate, let's go to Xoana."

Hermione asked, "That was a lot of meat for one dog."

Chuckiling, Harry replied, "Spot is a very big dog. It's a long story. His original name was Dilgear, but Luna renamed him Spot. I might tell you the full story sometime."

The three from Hogwarts shrugged and shook their heads.

A few days after they left Zephila, Harry and company were in Xoana. In the center of a town square, they spotted several large men lying unconscious around a statue. Harry took a look around and spotted the front of a tavern that had been blown out by some sort of blast. Seeing a person behind a counter, Harry went in.

"What happened here?" Harry asked the Innkeeper.

The Innkeeper snorted amusedly and replied, "A standard bar fight broke out and spilled a young girl's food. She was a little upset about that and let them know it by blowing them out of the tavern with some sort of spell. She ended the fight by doing something to that statue out there. Other than those two spells, she fought bare handed. How can such a small girl be so strong?"

Harry nodded and returned to his friends.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Oh," Harry replied. "Just confirming my suspicions that my sister Lina would be here."

Hermione asked, "Huh?"

Harry pointed to the thugs lying on the street. "Lina did that. She does get physically violent at times."

"Uh, right," Hermione replied.

"Well, let's get to the castle. We might see my sister there."

The four of them made their way to the castle, just as it was rocked by several explosions. They watched in shock as a large tower crumbled. A small girl leaped onto thedestroyed ruble, carrying a decent sized guy with here.

The girl exclaimed, "I'm here to rescue you, Amelia!"

The king blurted out, "Wh-wha? Who is this girl?"

The girl flipped her hair back and stated, "Although it's a little presumtuious of me to say. I'm the beautiful young sorcery genius Lina Inverse!"

Harry rolled his eyes at that. "No need to look for Sis after all."

Gourry tugged on Lina's cloak.

"What is it Gourry? Can't you see I've got a good thing going here."

Pointing, Gourry replied, "Never mind that. I think you blew up Amelia as well."

Lina went over to a large bell that had two legs sticking out from underneath it. She shook the bell slightly.

"Are you okay?"

The bell shattered, and Amelia shouted her reply, "No, I am not. Miss Lina, how coud you?"

"Sorry," Lina replied. "It's been a while since I used my full power."

Ron stared. "That's her full power?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. The city is still intact."

Hermione said, "Don't joke about things like that."

The four of them went back to watching the scene and saw that the king and his daughter were terrified.

"Lina Inverse?! You mean the walking force of destruction! The girl who leaves wreckage and chaos wherever she goes! The natural enemy of all who live! The dragon spooker!"

Lina shouted, "Give it a rest!"

Hermione asked in a choked whisper, "What? What was all that about?"

Harry waved his firends away from the upcomming battle.

Harry laughed to himself a bit, as he answered Hermione's question.

"Sis has a slight reputation."

Seeing the stares that he was being given, Harry stared at the sky.

"Okay. Lina has an extreme reputation."

Ron asked, "Dragon spooker? How do you spook a dragon?"

Taking a glance over to the fight. Harry saw that all of the guards were down and Lina was facing off against some swordsman. She held up a book and said something that caused the man to spin around and point his sword at the king's throat. Shaking his head, Harry returned to the conversation.

"A while back, Lina faced off against several dragons. I think it was around twenty. She stood in front of all the dragons and introduced herself."

Hermione stared in shock. "And, she won against that many dragons?"

Grimacing, Harry said, "Um. No. After hearing who they were facing, the dragons ran away in terror."

Hagrid said, "You have to be joking."

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Dragonslave! [Episode 86619]

by the DragonBard

Harry tried to explain the source of Lina's nickname, when a blue metal giant erupted out of the castle of Xoana.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?" Ron yelled.

"An ancient golem, probably left over from the War of the Monsters Fall." Harry stared at the golem. "I'm not sure, but it kind of looks like it's made from Orihalcon."

"Orihalcon?" Hermione asked.

"Relatively rare metal. It's tough to the point of being almost indestructable, and can block magical attacks easily. Nine times out of ten, it can even withstand a Dragonslave."

It was then that the chest plates of the golem opened up to reveal a strange looking funnel, which spat out a lance of blue light, devestating a distant mountain.

"DAMN!" Harry swore. "That bloody thing's about as powerful as a Dragonslave!"

Hermione's face paled in fear. It was like something out of a science fiction movie; a giant robot (or close enough) with super-powerful ray gun had come to destroy them all. Harry had already shown what raw power could do in the face of even a teacher's knowledge and skill. What could she, a witch who hadn't even started her Second Year do?

The golem suddenly collapsed into a pile of metal. It appeared that it had been stopped, when a piece of the golem began to spit out the blue light, firing beams of destruction in all directions.

"Bloody HELL! If that thing isn't stopped, it'll kill us all." Hagrid roared.

Harry nodded in agreement. However, anything he was going to say was cut off by a wailing siren.

"THIS IS A DRAGONSLAVE ALERT. EVERYONE PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY."

Harry's faced paled.

"EVERYONE, GET UNDER COVER!" He screamed, and ran, grabbing Hermione and Ron's wrists, with Hagrid following them to a spot behind a bunch of fallen rubble.

Harry muttered a hasty incantation, finally calling out "WINDY SHIELD!"

A transparent bubble appeared around them.

"We should be safe here." Harry muttered, and turned to look at where his sister was standing on part of a broken wall.

The other three followed his gaze, and watched as the glowing red light gathered into a sphere into her hand, and then launched a beam towards the broken golem.

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

A loud explosion, accompanied by a flash of light, and everything went still.

Harry sighed in relief, and took down his shield.

Realising it was safe, the other three looked around the fragmented stone barrier they had hidden behind, and gasped in awe-terror.

Where the golem had been, was now just a large blast crater.

"Looks like Lina's gotten a bit stronger. Her blast craters used to be smaller." Harry commented from behind them.

The three then turned to him, eyes bulging.

"What?"

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Introducing the Slayers [Episode 86888]

by the DragonBard

Lina was talking with Amelia, when she was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Hey, Lina!"

Lina quickly turned to the source, and a wide grin spread across her face.

"Harry." She called, and ran to give her brother a quick hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, same as you, I guess. Hoping to get a look at the Book of Xoana. That is, if you haven't disintegrated it." Harry grinned.

Lina frowned, and mock threatend her brother, while pulling out the Book of Xoana from her cape, and handing it to her brother.

"Remember, I'm only lending it to you, so don't go and sell it or loose it or something."

"Lina, it's me you're talking to, not yourself."

Lina rolled her eyes at Harry's statement.

Zel, Amelia, and Gourry all stared in confusion, on thought shared between them; Who is this guy, and does he have a deathwish talking to Lina Inverse like that?

"Hey guys, come here, I want to introduce you to someone." Lina called, while Harry brought his friends closer to the group.

"Harry, these are my friends, Amelia Princess of Sailoon, Zelgadis, and you know Gourry."

"Have we met?" Gourry asked.

Harry and Lina facefaulted.

"Of course you've met!" Lina snarled at Gourry. "He's my brother! Remember, you met him when we visited my home after the fight with Zanifaar!"

"Your BROTHER?" Zelgadis and Amelia asked, startled.

Harry nodded to the two of them.

"Hi."

"So, Harry, who're your three friends?" Lina asked.

"This is Hagrid, he's the groundkeeper at my school. These are Hermione and Ron, my best friends and classmates."

"Nice to meet you." Lina shook the threes hands.

The three were staring at Lina in disbelief. This young woman, not even old enough to have graduated from Hogwarts, had displayed a level of magical power that they had never seen before, and didn't appear to even be winded from her exertion.

I've got to tell Dumbledore about this. Hagrid thought to himself. If Voldemort, or some of his Death Eaters ever got to come to this world, and learn this kind of magic, there would be no one who could stop them!

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Conversations Over Dinner [Episode 86916]

by the DragonBard

It was late in the evening, and Harry, Lina, and their friends, were sitting down in an inn, for a nice meal.

Though, honestly, Harry's friends were more involved in watching Lina, Harry, Gourry, and Amelia, all grabbing food as if they were starving to death.

"And I thought Harry by himself was bad." Hermione whispered. Ron and Hagrid slowly nodded in agreement.

It had taken the trio a couple of hours to shakes off their shock at seeing the power levels that Lina could so easily command, but were still slightly cautious around Lina.

Zelgadis stared at his three... friends was the closest phrase he could come up with. He had never really been close to anyone in his life, even before his transformation, and he had only gotten less in touch with people since.

"Look, I told you, I'm searching for the Claire Bible. This is my problem, and I really wish that you would stop following me... are you LISTENING?" Zel yelled.

"What's a Claire Bible?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"A Thousand years ago," Harry said, pausing in his eatting, "At the end of the War of the Monsters Fall, the Water Dragon King was killed, but succeeded in sealing away the Demon King of the North. However, the Dragon King left behind something... the Claire Bible.

"The Claire Bible contains alls the wisdom and knowledge of the Water Dragon King, which he inheirited from the Dragon God Ceipheed. With it, one can develop any spell imaginable."

Harry decided to stop right there, as Hermione was begining to resemble Lina in front of an all you can eat gourmet buffet.

"What exactly do you want with this book, Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia asked, innocently.

Lina and Zelgadis facefaulted.

"Oh Brother." Zel muttered.

"Amelia, Zel wants the Claire Bible, so he can turn himself from a Chimera back into a human." Lina said, with a hint of mischief.

"You still want to do that?" Amelia asked in amazment. "But you look so cool!"

"Well I don't like it." Zel grumbled. "Just look at these three," Zel pointed at Harry's friends. "Ever since they got a look at my face, they've been eyeing me like some kind of freak!"

The three offworlders hung their heads in embarassment.

"It's too bad can't go to St Mungos back home." Hagrid muttered.

"What did you say?" Zelgadis stared at Hagrid.

"Just saying that sounds like a transfiguration accident got you looking like that, so St Mungos might be able to help you." Hagrid said. He was still ashamed of himself, treating Zel like people treated him, and for no more reason, really.

"St Mungos?"

"Hospital, it specialises in treating people suffering from magical problem." Harry explained.

"I've never heard of it. How do I find it?" Zel asked, desperate for any lead on a cure.

"Well, Zel, you see... it's in another world." Lina explained, reluctantly.

"Another world?" Amelia and Zel asked in chorus.

Harry nodded. "I'm Lina's brother by adoption. You see, I was born on another world, and accidentally got sent over to this one. Last year was the first time I was ever able to return there (not that I really wanted to before.)"

Harry, Lina, and the others, began to explain about Harry's background, and Hogwarts.

"So, there's a chance that they could turn me human again?" Zelgadis asked, excitedly. "If I come with you?"

Hagrid had to shake his head.

"They might, but the amulets ain't that strong. It can take me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione back, but no more."

"Could you come back afterwards, and get me?" Again, Hagrid shook his head.

"No. Amulets only take us to one spot in this world, and that's Harry's home town. I wouldn't be able to find my way back here to pick you up. Plus it takes a while between uses."

Zel sighed in disappointment.

"Hey, cheer up!" Lina commanded. "We can still look for the Claire Bible, and if we can't find it, we can make arrangements for you to go to visit Harry's world."

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Shopping for School [Episode 87118]

by the DragonBard

The Hogwarts crew stepped into the Leaky Cauldron from the Muggle-London entrance. Harry was the only one who looked completely calm and at ease.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"Are there many who can cast that spell your sister used?" Ron asked worriedly.

Harry shrugged. "Not really. I figure that less than one in ten sorcerers have enough strength to pull off a Dragonslave, assuming they know the spell. Of course, unless you happen to end up by yourself, facing a dragon, or an army, you're never really going to need that much power. Plus, of those who 'can' cast it, around half, or more, of us prefer the Ra-tilt. It's just as powerful, works about as well as a Dragon Slave against Mazoku and spiritual beings, but has less collateral damage, since it can only be used on one target at a time."

This seemed to ease the three minds a bit, as they went into Diagon Alley.

"So, what'ya got planned?" Hagrid asked, curiously.

"Mum said to meet her and Dad in front of Gringotts, since they have to pick up all our things." Ron said.

Hermione nodded. "My parents said the same thing."

"Works out fine for me," Harry said with a smile. "I need to make a withdrawl myself."

"Well, got some business to take care of while I'm here. Need to pick up some Flesh-eatting Slug replant." Hagrid waved, and set off down the alley.

"He's heading to Knockturn Alley." Ron said with a whisper.

"Knockturn Alley?" Harry asked.

"It's a street at the end of Diagon Alley, filled with dark witches, dark wizards, vampires, an all sorts of dark magic." Ron shook his head, while the others glanced after their large friend.

They quickly reached the steps of Gringotts, when Hermione stopped, and turned to Harry.

"Harry, you said us."

"Huh?"

"When you were talking about the Dragon Slave, and the Ra-Tilt, you said 'us.' Does that mean you can cast it?" Hermione asked, a bit nervously. "The Ra-Tilt I mean."

Harry shrugged.

"Yeah. Learned it over the summer, just before I graduated."

Harry went up a few steps, when he realised that Hermione and Ron had stopped, and were staring at him.

"Well, come on. Don't want to keep your families waiting." Harry said, and continued on.

Hermione and Ron turned towards each other, their jaws dropping, and shaking their heads, followed their friend.

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Trip to the Wand-Maker [Episode 87426]

by the DragonBard

Harry stepped into Ollivanders, and rolled his eyes at the dust and cobwebs.

"Ah, Mister Potter... excuse me, Mister Inverse." Ollivander came from the back. "Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches. I trust your wand is still satisfactory?"

Harry nodded.

"Mr. Ollivander, I just wanted to ask you a few questions if I could?" Harry had been thinking since he first got his wand, and after a few conversations with Lina, and some reading in the Hogwarts Library, and talking with his teachers, he had some ideas.

"But of course. What may I do for you?"

"Well, for one thing, I've done some experiments, and I noticed that my wand enhances my spells."

"True," Ollivander said with a nod. "While most wizards do prefer to work with their wands, most could cast several spells without them, especially if they were very familiar with them. I do know that Dumbledore himself, can confidentally use many spells wandless."

"Well, I was wondering if you had ever made anything like a wizards staff?"

Ollivander grew thoughtful for a moment.

"I remember from my History of magic readings that, at least at one time, wizards often would use staffs, so I was curious." Harry explained. Not to mention that I feel rather silly waving a wand around.

"It has been some time since anyone has wished for a staff." Ollivander softly murmured. "Unfortunately, I cannot help you, as I do not carry anything but wands."

Harry shrugged.

"Thanks anyway." Harry turned to go.

"One moment." Ollivander set a hand on Harry's shoulder. "While I do not carry staffs, I do have some information that could help you."

Ollivander guided Harry to the back of the store, into what Harry assumed was his workroom. Inside were several pieces of different woods, along with boxes with feathers, hairs, and jars containing what looked to be dragon heartstrings.

"Mister Inverse," Ollivander gestured to the workroom. "Within these walls, I work my art, crafting wands. My father performed the same task, as did his before him, for generations.

"However, before my ancestors opened this store, wizards were forced to make their own wands... and staffs."

Ollivander went to a wall, and pulled a dust covered book from a shelf.

"My ancestors of the time also made staffs, but in time, he found that while a wand could be made by another, a staff... a staff needed to be crafted by the wizard... or witch, who would wield it."

Ollivander reverently held the book in his hands.

"As we of the Wizarding World, came to live among Muggles, we chose to do away with staffs, as wands were much easier to hide on their persons, and often granted a finer touch. Staffs... fell out of style, you could say."

Ollivander held the book out to Harry.

"If you wish for a staff of your own, Mister Inverse, I cannot help you. However, within this book, are the secrets of staff-making"

Harry slowly held out his hands, and Ollivander placed the book on them.

"Mr Ollivander, I don't know what to say..."

"Then, say nothing. However... when you have finished the staff, I would like to see it, if I may. I had one day hoped to craft a staff of my own, but my attempts failed. Perhaps, yours, will be more successful."

Harry smiled at Ollivander.

"I will. And thank you."

Harry quickly left, and Ollivander walked over to a grey horned owl, who sat in the corner.

"Perhaps I was right, Cadaeus. Mr Inverse is destined for great things."

Ollivander then pulled out a sheet of parchment, and quickly wrote a letter to Dumbledore.

"Take this to Albus, if you please." Cadaeus took the letter, and flew out the open window.

Ollivander turned back towards the front of the store, and became lost in thought.

"Curious indeed."

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Letter from Ollivander [Episode 87648]

by the DragonBard

Dumbledore was just finishing some light reading, something he had very little time for during the school year, when Ollivander's owl appeared in his open window.

Dumbledore quickly retrieved the letter, absently offering a lemon sherbert to the owl, who ignored him with the ease of long experience.

Albus;

I have just had the most interesting conversation with young Harry Potter-Inverse. He requested information on the making of magical staffs.

As you know, most information on magical amplifiers, with the exceptions of wands, is strictly controlled by the Ministry. However, staffs were not included in those restrictions. Curious, is it not?

Normally, I would not think of giving this information to someone so young, but considering Mr Inverse's... shall we say... unique, situation, I believed it for the best.

Best Wishes.

Ollivander.

"Still choosing to only use your last name, old friend?" Dumbledore chuckled.

Ollivander had been a Ravenclaw of the same year as a young Albus Dumbledore. The pair had sparked up a friendship, which had extended into the present. While proud of his family history, Ollivander had never been fond of the first name his parents had given him, and requested that, when possible, he was to be called by his family name.

"Don't see what the fuss is about. I happen to like the name Oleg."

Dumbledore quickly wrote out a letter for Cadaeus to return to his master, and as the old owl winged off, Dumbledore settled down into his chair, and turned to Fawkes.

"I always did think that half of those Ministry restrictions were a bit overboard. Then again, considering Harry's situation, most restrictions based on his age are inappropriate." Dumbledore began to stroke his beard for a few moments, and began to chuckle.

"You know," he glanced at the Sorting Hat, "Harry may have almost gone into Slytherin, but he almost seems to be more of a Ravenclaw, much like Ms Granger."

The Hat seemed almost to shrug.

"The two of them would have fit in either." It said. "Infact, the boy could have easily fit into any of the Houses with ease. It is simply that Gryffindor was, with the possible exception of Slytherin, the place I felt which would best help him develop for the coming war."

Dumbledore sadly nodded. The Sorting Hat was the only entity, with the exception of the Headmaster himself, and Fawkes, to know the full prophecy, the prophecy which had forever shaped the lives of both Harry and Neville.

Both the Longbottoms, and the Potters, had been told as much of the prophecy as Voldemort had known, that one of their two children, either Harry, or Neville, would one day bring about Voldemort's downfall.

"Perhaps it is time I told him..." Dumbledore muttered to himself.

"No. Not yet. I should wait until Third Year, possibly Fourth." Dumbledore sighed. "Perhaps I am wrong, but to lay such a burden on the shoulders of a child, is not a fate I would wish on any."

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Meeting a Buffoon [Episode 88293]

by the DragonBard

Harry quickly went to gather the potion ingredients he would need for the rest of the year.

Still don't see it doing me much good Harry thought to himself. It's not like i'll have access to most of these ingredients back home. Even then, I get the feeling that half of what I 'could' find, won't work exactly the same.

Harry wandered around the Alley a bit, stopping for a quick bite at a nearby ice cream parlor, before he headed for Flourish and Blotts.

Maybe I can pick up a few books, maybe get some new spells, or some books on magical theory. Harry thought to himself, excitedly.

Unfortunately, when Harry got there, while he 'did' find Hermione and the Weasleys, he also found a rather large crowd.

Harry noticed that most of the crowd was made up of women in their thirties or forties, who were all muttering about 'Lockhart.'

Stretched across the upper windows of the store, was a large banner:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

today 12:30pm to 4:30pm

"Well, this guy is either very good and likes to toot his own horn, or a very good con-artist." Harry muttered to himself. "Not sure... though I have a pretty good idea which it is."

Harry quickly joined the Weasleys as they tried to squeeze in. It took some effort, but finally Harry, Ron, and Hermione were able to make it. Hermione was going crazy of being able to possibly meet Lockhart. Harry simply rolled his eyes, and kept his opinion to himself.

After all, it was possible he was wrong...

wasn't it?

They each grabbed a copy of Standard Book of Spells Grade 2 though Harry glanced around to see if there was anything interesting. He quickly found a book on accidental magic, and on the Dark Lords of the past century (Grindlewald and Voldemort.)

Next time we meet Voldemort, Harry thought, I won't let you run away! You're going to pay for what you did to my parents, me, and everyone else you've hurt. I seriously doubt you'll be able to come back from a Ra-Tilt to the face!

Harry smirked as he remembered Lina and Luna's reaction to Voldemort. He had seen his sisters mad before (usually when Lina pulled something on Luna, or when someone made comments on Lina's breast size) but the sight of the two was enough to send shivers down Harry's spine. You better hope Lina and Luna never get a hold of you. I wouldn't wish those two on my worst enemy, but for you, Voldemort, I'll make an exception.

The three went to get their books paid for, when a comment by Ron brought them to the attention of Lockhart.

"It can't be Harry Potter!" Lockhart exclaimed!

"I prefer to go by Inverse." Harry said. Maybe I should stop acknowledging the fact I was ever Harry Potter in the first place. Telling everyone I go by Harry Inverse is getting to be a real pain.

Lockhart tried to drag Harry over to get their photograph taken together, but Harry successfully held him off.

"Now, don't be shy." Lockhart said with a forced smile.

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to by my autobiography - which I shall be happy to provide to him free of charge." The crowd applauded.

"Honestly, I just wanted to buy my schoolbooks." Harry commented, though this was unfortunately drowned out by the applause fo the crowd, and Lockhart explaining he was going to be the DADA teacher at Harry's school of Hogwarts.

Ceipheed and Ruby Eye! Harry swore to himself. If this guy is as bad as I think, I'm going to apply McGonagall and Dumbledore to see if I can't take the course by independent study!

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Revelations of Power [Episode 88923]

by the DragonBard

Dumbledore was calmly going over Lockhart's books when Hagrid peaked in.

"Am I disturbing you Headmaster?" Hagrid asked.

"Not at all, not at all, Hagrid." Dumbledore smiled. "I was just going over the required text for this years Defense Against Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore gestured for Hagrid to sit down.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered. Hagrid politely refused. "I trust that your trip to pick up Harry proved successful?"

Hagrid nodded, though there was a thoughtful look to the former Hufflepuff's face.

"Headmaster, when you had me go and take the kids to visit Harry, you asked me to keep an eye out, see if there were anything unusual."

Dumbledore nodded for Hagrid to continue.

"Well, Harry took us on a trip to see this here place called Xoana, to see a famous book of magic. Took us a good while." Hagrid chuckled. "Harry suggested we use brooms, but none of us brought one. Ron was mite upset that he could have used his in public, seeing as how everyone was either wizarding, or Muggles who knew about magic."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Maybe the next time they visit, you can make sure to bring some along. Broom travel would certainly cut the time."

Hagrid nodded.

"Well anyway, we get to Xoana, and there's this big celebration. We're about to go see the Book, when the castle explodes. Turns out one of Harry's sisters, Lina was there, and had got in a fight with some guards who was giving a friend of hers trouble."

Dumbledore eyes twinkled in mirth. "Are you telling me that Harry's sister was able to blow up a building the size of Hogwarts?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, just a couple of towers." Hagrid admitted with a sheepish look. "She didn't blow up the rest until later."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in astonishment. While he thought that Hagrid was overstating things a bit, even a single tower worth of damage was extreme for a single spell.

"Please continue."

"Well, Harry's sister got to talking with some others, when this giant metal statue, Harry called it a go-lime, or something, appeared. Harry said it might be almost indestructable, but it broke down, and started firing off a blue beam that blew up some mountains.

"Then there was this big noise, and Harry pulled us behind some stones, and casted some kind of shield around us, while his sister threw some kind of spell at the go-lime and blew it up. Took the rest of that castle too. All that were left was a big hole in the ground." Hagrid just shook his head. "All Harry said was she must a got a mite stronger, cause the hole was bigger than used to be."

Hagrid stared into Dumbledore's eyes. "Headmaster, that there hole was about as big as the Lake! Harry even said that his sister's name is enough to scare a bunch of dragons, and I believe him!"

Hagrid went on to tell of the other events that had happened during their trip, and then left Dumbledore with his thoughts.

Dumbledore turned to Fawkes and sighed.

"I never imagined that such spells would exist. There are legends of spells so potent, but most were lost, even before the days of the Founders, or Merlin himself. Only the Unforgivables remain.

"I would say it is impossible for a child of Harry's age to wield such spells, but then again, before last year I would have said it impossible for a child Harry's age to wield spells as powerful as the ones he cast to get through the gauntlet and find the Sorcerers Stone. The fact remains, however, Harry did wield those spells."

Dumbledore got up to pace.

"It's good that Harry has grown powerful, but if word of his true magical strength gets out, then Lucius, and other of Tom's former supporters, might be able to influence the Ministry to do something that could doom us all. I better warn Harry to keep his magic low key, at least for the moment." Dumbledore chuckled. "It might even give Tom a scare when he comes back."

With that said, Dumbledore, considered by some to be the most powerful wizard in the world (though he suspects that the true wielder of that title is a young boy, twelve years old) sat down into his chair, feeling the full weight of his years resting on his shoulders.

Harry Inverse - Year 2: A Blocked Barrier [Episode 89363]

by the DragonBard

Deep within Malfoy Mansion, a House-elf called Dobby wrung his hands. In the wizarding world, house-elves were slaves, bound to a wizarding family by ancient ties, passed from parent to child, for generations. Only if given clothing by a member of the family they served, could a house-elf be freed. However, most of them saw this as a great disgrace, and would do anything to prevent being freed.

However, being a slave did have a few advantages. It often allowed house-elves a certain... invisibility. They would often hear things that their masters or mistresses would not want spread. Such was the case with Dobby.

"Oh," Dobby moaned. "The Master will be doing a very bad thing. Dobby must protect the Great Harry Potter. But Dobby cannot tell."

Dobby thought to himself, muttering.

"Dobby cannot betray his family, but Dobby 'can' keep Harry Potter from going to Hogwarts! Dobby's family has not told Dobby Harry Potter must go to Hogwarts, so Dobby can protect Harry Potter."

Finally, it was time for the first day of school for the year (and the first day period for one Virgina 'Ginny' Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley children.)

Unfortunately, everyone was running a bit behind. Harry had been invited to stay with the Weasleys, and go with them to Kings Station. However, even though they had tried to leave early, everyone forgot something or other, delaying them so that they only reached the station with roughly ten minutes to spare.

It all went normally at first, Mr and Mrs Weasley, the twins, Ginny, and Percy all went through the barrier that seperated Muggles from Platform 9 3/4. Then, it came Harry and Ron's turn. Harry pushed his card, loaded with his things towards the wall, and suddenly crashed into a wall!

Harry's cart, including Gudruna's cage, fell over, spilling onto the ground.

"Hellmaster take it!" Harry swore.

Ron noticed a number of people were looking at them curiously.

"Lost control of the cart." He said, with weak laugh.

Harry quickly righted his cart, and calmed Gudruna. Then, started studying the barrier.

"By Ruby-Eye, someone's blocked the barrier." He muttered. He pushed at it, and knocked a couple of times, but nothing happened. It was as if it was a normal wall.

"Can you do something, Harry?" Ron asked, nervously.

Harry frowned, and shook his head.

"No." He muttered. "I know a few tricks that might be able to work, but I don't have the ingredients. Anything I can do, would show everyone. It would not only destroy whatever is keeping us on this side of the barrier, it would destroy the barrier itself."

"NO!" Ron yelled. He ducked a bit when everyone turned to look at them again.

"We'd be in more trouble than I can imagine!" Ron whispered, after everyone had stopped looking at them.

Harry started looking around, glancing at the clock everyone once an a while, until he looked back at Gudruna's cage.

"Got it." He said. "Ron, we've got to get someplace out of sight!"

It took them a few precious minutes, but they finally found a place.

"Thank Ceipheed, or maybe I should say, thank Hagrid," Harry said with a grin "Gudruna's ability means we can travel past the barrier, without going through it."

He quickly got Gudruna out of her cage, and explained the situation to her. Gudruna trilled her agreement, and before they knew it, the two were engulfed in flames which quickly vanished, revealing Platform 9 3/4.

"Where have you two been?" Mrs Weasley demanded. "Nevermind, the train is about to leave."

Harry and Ron, with a bit of help from Mrs Weasley and Gudruna, made it onto the train, just as it began to move.

"Well," Harry sighed, "let's see if we can find Hermione."

Harry Inverse - Year 2: "Tale Told by an Idiot, Full of Sound and Fury, Signifying Nothing" [Episode 89565]

by the DragonBard

Okay, now I am offically scared. Harry thought to himself. I can't believe Dumbledore allowed this guy to teach!

It was the first day of school, and the first DADA of the year. Lockhart had shown up, and made some witty remarks, before giving them the final nail in the coffin of Harry's opinion of him.

This is a defense course, and his 'quiz' is nothing more than questions about himself? Harry rolled his eyes, and decided to boycott the test.

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers, and riffled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!" He said with a grin and a wink.

Harry rolled his eyes again, and held up his hand.

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

Harry sighed.

"I go by Inverse." He said. "I wanted to ask, just what does all of that have to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Harry stared at Lockhart.

Lockhart just gave another one of his roguish smiles.

"Well, it's just to see how well you've read, see if read closely enough to get all the little things."

All the witches in the class, even the usually sensible Hermione, nodded at this statement.

I wonder if I could find that revulsion curse Lina mentioned to me. Harry thought, as Lockhart praised Hermione. Even if it doesn't work as strongly, it should still be enough to let people start to see past his facade.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

Harry sighed in boredom. Unless he's got an adult dragon, one of the higher level Mazoku, or something similar, I'm not going to be all that terrified.

Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes!" He said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish Pixies!"

Harry blinked in astonishment.

He can't be serious.

Lockhart then began to tell the class that, despite appearances, they were very clever little buggers, and released them.

It was utter chaos. Harry quickly cast a weak Windy Shield to keep them away, while the pixies terrorized the rest of the class.

"Come on now - round them up, round them up, they're only pixies." Lockhart shouted.

Lockhart then rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

No effect.

Harry rolled his eyes as Lockhart jumped under his desk, and grabbed Neville (who was being hung from the chandelier) with a Levitation spell.

The bell rang then, and everyone, with the exception of Harry in his Windy shield, made a mad dash for the door.

Lockhart noticed that Hermione, Harry, and Ron, were the last ones in the room.

"Well, I'll just ask that you three nip the rest into their cage." And swept past them, closing the door behind him.

"Can you believe him?" Roared Ron, who was being bitten by pixie.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience." said Hermione, immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back in their cage.

Harry cast a weak Diem Wind which blew most of the pixies against the wall, stunning them enough that Harry could throw them in the cage.

"Hermione, that man had less of a clue about DADA than we do!" He said.

"Nonsense." said Hermione. "You've read his books - look at all the amazing things he's done."

"He says he's done." Ron muttered.

"Hermione, if he's done even half of the stuff he's claiming, then I'll eat my wizards hat!" Harry said.

Harry Inverse - Year 2: The Dragon-Spooker's Little Brother! [Episode 89755]

by the DragonBard

Harry was walking towards the Great Hall that evening, along with Hermione and Ron, when they chanced to encounter Draco Malfoy.

"That slimey git!" Ron muttered. Hermione glanced at Ron worriedly.

Earlier, Draco had called Hermione a Mudblood. Ron had blown up at this, and nearly cursed Draco, though there had been a slight misfire. Instead of Draco burping slugs, Draco's bully boys had found themselves with bad cases of gas.

Harry had kept his temper, at the time, making sure that Ron didn't get himself into trouble.

Now, was another story...

As Harry passed Draco, he quickly reached out, and grabbed him by the back of the robe, throwing the blond pureblood against a nearby wall. He then grabbed Draco by the collar, and threw a glare he had learned from Luna at Goyle and Crabbe.

Crabbe and Goyle were paralysed in sheer terror. It didn't matter that the boy was smaller than they were, but that glare seemed to lance right through them like a shard of ice.

Harry, seeing he wouldn't be interupted by the goon squad, turned back to his captive.

Draco was finding it slightly difficult to breath, not completely, as Harry didn't want the boy to pass out on him... yet.

"Draco," Harry ground out, "I have recently learned the meaning of that phrase that you called my friend, Hermione. Now, I don't know if it has penetrated through that bleach blond head of yours, but I don't like my friends to be insulted. It tends to get me... angry.

"I also think that you have forgotten that my mother was Muggle-born. Now, unless you want me to show you what being an ice cube feels like, I suggest that you never use that phrase in my presence ever again!"

"Do you understand?"

Draco nodded in terror. Anything, just put me down and let me breath! He thought.

"Good." Harry let go, and Draco collapsed to the floor, gasping.

Harry walked away, with Ron and Hermione following behind in shock.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said after a moment.

"Ron, you shouldn't encourage that!" Hermione scolded. "Harry could get in big trouble for that."

Harry shook his head. "Malfoy's a bully, using his money and background to get what he wants. You have to show people like that that you can hold your own against them, and won't bow down. If enough people had done that, then it might not have taken a one year old boy to take down Voldemort."

Harry then went into the Great Hall.

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Talking with Teachers [Episode 90101]

by the DragonBard

Shortly after dinner, Harry found himself just outside the door to the Headmaster's office.

"Enter."

"You wanted to see me Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wanted to get this to you, before I forgot." Harry handed a black piece of cloth to Dumbledore.

"Ah, the headband." Dumbledore took it carefully. "Thank you Harry. This will undoubtedly proove useful to those seeking a way to block the Unforgiveables."

"Well, I wish them luck. Well, I'll see you later, Professor." Harry turned to leave.

"Just a moment Harry."

"Was there something else?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes. Please sit down."

Harry sat, and accepted Dumbledore's offer of a lemon drop.

"Harry," Dumbledore settled back into his chair. "Hagrid told me a bit about your trip to 'Xoana,' I believe it was?"

Harry nodded.

"He mentioned a rather impressive spell."

"The Dragonslave?" Harry guessed.

"Most likely." Dumbledore nodded. "You see, Harry, when you defeated Voldemort, he had several very influential supporters. Now, while many of them were imprisoned, I am sad to say that most of them were able to convince the Ministry that they had been under the Imperius."

"You've got to be kidding!" Harry rolled his eyes. "That's so obvious a lie it's not even funny."

"True." Dumbledore sighed. "However, there were enough people who were under the Imperius, that they were cleared of all charges. Unfortunately, those who willingly served Voldemort still hold thier positions of influence.

"Fortunately, because of your fame, they cannot do anything to you without risking their true aflliations being revealed, even though many suspect. However, your magical knowledge may be the key they need to begin their revenge against you. If they find out just how powerful your spells are, they will make moves to have the spells either be declared dark, or force you to reveal them to the Ministry, thus gaining an advantage for themselves."

"Considering I live in an entirely different world, I don't think either will be much of a problem to deal with." Harry said. "I'll just go home, and if they try and send someone, I'll show them just how dangerous my magic can be." I'ld like to see them try something on Luna or Lina. They'd be lucky to get out of there alive!

Dumbledore held out a hand. "Calm youself Harry. In order to prevent such an occurance, I wanted to suggest that you keep demonstrations of your skills to a minimum, and keep as much information about the power of your spells secret as possible, excluding the four Heads of House here, of course. Also, I would ask that you have Ms Granger, and Mr Weasley not mention what displays of magic they had seen while visiting your world."

Harry nodded. "I understand." Harry said reluctantly. "Though, it feels a bit like I'm letting them win."

"You are not letting them win, Harry." Dumbledore said. "You are merely keeping your opponents from knowing your strengths." Harry smirked.

"I guess I can agree to that." He said.

Harry stood to leave, and then stopped for a moment in thought.

"Before I go, can I ask you something, Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be possible for you to teach me how to make those world traveling talismans?" Harry asked. "And how you were able to track me down from another world?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, Harry. However, it will be several years before you have the required skills in Charms, assuming, of course, that you are eligible for NEWT Charms."

Harry smiled. "Of course."

"Planning on coming back for visits?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Kind of." Harry shrugged. "I got to thinking. I'm going to be the only wizard, back home, trained in the magical skills of two entirely different worlds. Originally, I had planned on going out and tracking down magical knowledge lost since the War of the Mazoku's Fall. Now, I'm considering a slightly different direction; Possibly going to the other worlds, and learning magic there as well."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Incredible." he muttered. "Who knows what secrets of magic the other worlds might know."

Harry nodded with a grin. "Yeah. The most powerful forms of Black and Holy Magic will require some study to adapt to the new worlds, but the magic of this world, along with White and Shamanist magic, should work in any of the four worlds. It's possible that the other two worlds have similar magical knowledge that can work or be adapted to our worlds."

"An ambitious undertaking, Harry." Dumbledore smiled. "I'm certain that there will be others willing to help you with your task."

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Two Apprentices [Episode 90319]

by the DragonBard

Harry walked back into the Gryffindor Common Room, and found Hermione and Ron waiting for him.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked as soon as he saw Harry.

"Was it about what happened with Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

Harry motioned them over to a corner, where they wouldn't be overheard.

"Dumbledore asked that we keep quite about the kinds of spells I know, and what you saw while we were visiting Xoana." He explained. "He thinks that any of Voldemort's supporters might try and use it to get some kind of revenge on me." He rolled his eyes at Ron and Hermione's wince at the name.

"Darn, I was hoping I could see you blast Malfoy." Ron muttered.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "This is important. Of course we'll keep it to ourselves."

Hermione sighed.

"It must be so exciting, knowing magics that no one else in the world knows, spells powerful enough to overcome anything even the Hogwarts Staff could do." Hermione looked a bit wistful.

"Yeah. It would be nice." Ron muttered. In his head, Ron saw himself as a powerful wizard, fighting monsters and dark wizards with some of the spells he had seen cast by Harry and Lina.

Harry stared at his friends for a few moments, and began to think.

"You know..." Harry said, thoughtfully, "I could teach you two some of my magic."

Ron and Hermione stared at him in surprise.

"I get the feeling that we haven't seen the last of Voldemort." Ron and Hermione winced at Harry's use of the name. "While I know I can hold my own magic-wise against him, most likely he'll have some backup, so I want to stack the deck in my favor a bit.

"Of course, since we'll still be studying, and I won't be able to teach you during the summer, it'll probably take until we graduate, at least, before either of you are ready to test for your color.

"So, what do you say?" Harry asked.

It didn't take much thought for either to give Harry their answer.

"I'll do it!" They said as one.

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Harry the Teacher [Episode 90343]

by the DragonBard

It was a day or so later that Harry took his new apprentices into an unused classroom to begin their new magical studies.

"I sent Gudruna to pick these books up from my house." Harry handed them a small stack of books.

"The first thing you've got to remember is that, the more you know, and the better you understand the forces you're dealing with, the stronger your spells will be, and the greater your control over them." Harry explained. "Also, once you get good enough, you can use that understanding to change spells to fit different situations, or even create new ones.

"My sister, Lina, took the basic fireball, and has created her own versions of it. One just floats around until she says the word 'break' and it explodes, another acts like a normal fireball, but when thrown, boomeranges and hits the target in the back if they dodge it."

Hermione and Ron listened in awe as Harry told about the various ways spells could be perfected, and adapted, and some of the results if one cast an 'un'perfected spell.

"You can't be serious!" Hermione gasped. Ron was too busy laughing himself to death.

Harry chuckled.

"Sorry Hermione, but it's the truth. The spell was supposed to create a golem in the shape of a dragon, and it 'did.' Problem was the head was twice the size of the rest of the body."

"So, what was she doing wrong?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Not a clue. If I did, I could probably cast the spell myself. Lina might have an idea, but I don't think she's ever gotten around to perfecting it.

"That's the thing, sometimes all you know is that the spell isn't perfect, but aren't sure what you need in order to perfect it. All you can do is work at it, experiment, and study."

"Great, more studying." Ron muttered.

"Remember, you volunteered for this." Harry said with a grin.

"Don't remind me." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Harry..." Hermione hesitated, then plunged ahead. "What can you tell us about that spell your sister cast... the Dragonslave?"

"Well," Harry sat back in thought. "the Dragonslave is the most powerful spell in Black Magic. All Black Magic spells harness the power of man's dark side; rage, terror, despair, pain. However, in order to cast the most powerful spells in Black Magic, one needs to call on the most powerful Mazoku, who rule over that darkness; Gaav the Demon-Dragon King, Phibrizo the Hellmaster, Deep Sea Dolphin, Greater-Beast Zelas, and Supreme King Dynast. However, the most powerful of Mazoku, who is ruler over all the Mazoku, and is master of that darkside, is the Dark Lord Ruby Eye Shabranigdo. That is the power the is invoked for the Dragonslave."

Ron and Hermione were wide eyed.

"Could 'you' cast the Dragonslave?" Hermione asked, hesitantly.

Harry shook his head.

"Like I told you before, I don't know the spell, and haven't done the research necesary. Anyway, Ruby Eye doesn't have power over this world. To cast it, if she ever comes over here, Lina would have to find out who the Dark Lord that rules over this world is."

"You mean You-know-who?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry shook his head. "Let me give you a basic lesson in the nature of existence."

Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Think of a giant staff, or pillar." Harry explained. "One end is set in a sea of absolute chaos, on the other end sits four worlds. Each world is ruled over by a Dark Lord, or demon king, who commands the powers of darkness, and a Dragon God, who commands the powers of light. Back home, the Dark Lord is Ruby Eye Shabranigdo, and the Dragon God is the Flare Dragon Ceipheed.

"There wasn't too much taught about the other three worlds, as a lot of the information was lost since the War of the Mazoku's Fall, but my sister did tell me the names of the other three Dark Lords; Death Fog, Chaotic Blue, and Dark Star."

"And I thought You-know-who was scary." Ron mumbled.

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Wandless Magics [Episode 90467]

by the DragonBard

Harry paused to think, before he decided to trudge on.

"All magic is done by will, incantation, and gesture." He slowly explain. "Gestures are often just an aide to concentration, and to help direct the spell, so aren't really part of the casting process. The really important parts are the will and the incantation.

"The incantation is always done in a language called Chaos Words. No one knows who first developed or discovered them, though I've read theories that they're the language that was used at the beginning of time.

"Can we just say the incantation, to get a spell to work? You know, like how we do with our wands?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, but for almost all spells, you have to understand the Chaos Words you're using. It all goes back to understanding the forces you're dealing with."

"So, we're going to learn a new language?" Hermione asked excitedly.

Harry shrugged. "Basically. The problem is that, while I've got a number of my old school books, I don't have all that much on teaching Chaos Words." Harry sighed. "The Guild back home keeps all those kinds of books in their library, and I don't know where I'm going to get copies to use to teach you with."

"Would your sister know?" Hermione asked. She wasn't about to let this stop her from learning.

"Lina might be able to get some. At the moment, the best I can do is to use the spellbooks I've got, and tell you what each word is, and what it means." Harry grimaced. "Not exactly the best way, but it's better than nothing."

"Anyway," Harry opened one of the books to an early page. "There's a very simple spell that I can teach you, since it doesn't need research, or anything else, just the incantation. They often use it to see if a person has any magical ability, because of that.

"Repeat after me." Harry then held out one of his hands, palm up, and began to clearly utter a short incantation.

Ron and Hermione quickly followed, and in short order, each held a small sphere of light in their hands.

"Good." Harry said with a smile at his two friends. "I knew that it would be easy, since you've had experience with the Lumos spell before. This is basically the same, except the light isn't limited to the end of your wand. You can hold it in your hand, or throw it up into the air, where it'll float until it runs out of power."

Harry then threw his up into the air, where it hovered.

"It's the most basic of spells, and is part of White Magic. You can use it to provide light in the dark, or you can increase the strength of the spell to the point where it'll temporarily blind a person. Though the stronger the light, the shorter time you'll have it. At that strength, it only lasts a few seconds." Harry told them.

"One time, my sister used it to scare some idiot into thinking she was about to cast a fireball." Harry chuckled. "It was pretty funny, because the guy was a sorcerer himself!"

Ron and Hermione started laughing as well. However, after a second, Hermione stopped with a confused expresion.

"Harry, how could he confuse it with a fireball, if he heard the incantation?" She asked.

"That brings me to the next point of the lesson." Harry said. "You see, the more familiar you are with a spell, the easier it is to cast. Once you get good enough, you don't have to say the spell outloud, you can just think it. That helps when you don't want another sorcerer to know what it is you're casting. Also, when you get even better, you don't have to use the incantation at all, just by concentrating. Lina is so familiar with the fireball spell, she can cast it virtually at will, with just a wave of her hand.

"However, a lot of sorcerers will still use the incantation, because it not only gives them more control over the spell, but also can give an extra boost, or make it easier to cast if they're tired."

"So, you mean this magic isn't only wandless, but you can do it without saying anything?" Ron asked. "Wizard!"

Harry Inverse - Year 2: So You Want to Make a Staff? [Episode 90908]

by the DragonBard

It was shortly after one of Hermione and Ron's extracurricular magic lessons, that Harry first got around to reading the book Ollivander had given him.

"Now, let's see what this says." Harry muttered to himself, as he pulled it from the magical pocket in his robe.

From what Harry could tell, the book wasn't a guide, but rather a series of notes and thoughts, knowledge, aquired by one, or possibly several, of Ollivander's ancestors.

Some people think that a staff is merely a rather large wand. In some ways, this is true, as both strengthen the wizards magic, and allow greater control. However, a staff is much more powerful, and complex a creation than a wand, though a wand allows for much finer control, and is best for extremely delicate work.

Where the wand chooses the wizard, the wizard creates the staff. This is an extremely difficult task, and should only be done by those who have achieved a certain mastery over their magic. The magic must be the guide.

Looks like someone disagreed with that. Harry noted in amusement. Written just under that paragraph, were a few notes about arithmancy equations being the most 'proper and sound' way to determine the requirements for the staff. Harry had the feeling that they would be developed more on later pages.

The first step in crafting a staff, is discovering which materials to use; both the wood and the cores. Often, the staff and one of the cores will be the same as those used to create the wizards wand. However, this is not always the case. One, or even both, might be completely different, though this is rather rare.

Some wizards choose to add markings to their staff, or attaching a headpiece; usually a crystal, or carving. This sometimes diminishes the strength of the staff, but other times increases it. This possibily suggests that there may be more elements to crafting a staff than we had known of before.

Harry paused in his reading. The book was very informative, but was written so haphazardly, that it was going to take a very long time to get through it, and understand it.

"Well, at least I know where Ollivander gets his organizational skills from." Harry chuckled, remembering the wand sellers shop.

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Letters to Lina [Episode 91112]

by the DragonBard

Dear Lina;

It's your wonderful brother Harry Inverse, writing to you from another world.

I hope the Gudruna's entrance didn't startle you too much. I can't remember if I mentioned that Phoenix like her can apparently travel into other worlds. Not sure (yet) about how much they can carry, or how often they can do this, so I'll limit things to letters, and the occasional small package. Who knows, maybe Gudruna can bring people between the worlds! If she can, we might be able to visit the other two worlds. Think of what we could discover! If Hogwarts has simple teleportation spells, and Transfiguration, then what might sorcerers in the other worlds be able to do?

Speaking of magic, I have a bit of a favor to task. You remember my wand? Well, it turns out that at one time, wizards used staffs for higher level spells, and wands for spells requiring more control. However, a wizard has to make his own staff, and it requires various magical materials to use for the core of the staff. So, could you possibly keep an eye open for anything that might be useable? You know, dragon heartstrings (if you ever leave enough of the dragon to 'find' its heartstring) horn from a minotaur, fang from an armored serpent, something like that which has magical properties.

And before you ask 'what's in it for me' I'll tell you. If you help me gather possible components for my staff, when I'm done, I'll let you have everything that's left, plus I'll give you a copy of the book that I'm learning this from, so you can make your own staff. Think of it, a staff that you can use as a magic amplifier. Not the Philosophers Stone, but at least it should be helpful the next time you have to deal with a mazoku.

Well, enough about that. Let me tell you a bit about my school this year.

I've told you there are six required courses that we have to take, one of which being Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well, since our teacher last year ended up being imprisoned, the school had to look for a new one. Unfortunately, it found one. Gilderoy Lockhart.

Lockhart is a nitwit! He set loose a cage full of what are called 'pixies,' rather annoying creatures. Think goblins, but the size of your thumb and with wings. Anyway, he set them loose, and then couldn't control them, or show us the spell that is supposed to do the trick. Then, he runs out leaving three students (myself and my two friends) to deal with it! He's lucky I didn't get irritated and hit them with a Digger Volt or something. Would have shown him, having to get a new batch of pixies.

The other teachers are about the same. Our Potions teacher is supposed to be one of the top ranked in the country, though he definitely has a thing against my class. Keeps picking on this one kid, Neville Longbottom (yeah, funny name I know) who is extremely clumsy and forgetful. However, Neville's got a pretty good heart. Though, it's kind of wierd. He treats me about the same as other members of the class, but sometimes, it looks like he's about to say something insulting, but changes his mind before he can do more than sneer.

Our Transfiguration teacher is pretty strict in class, but sometimes I think I catch her looking at me as if I was a favorite nephew or something. I think she taught my parents when they went here. Believe she said I had my father's talent when it came to her class.

Charms is the last of the spellcasting classes, and covers all the spells not covered by Transfiguration, or in Defense. Mostly the multipurpose spells, like Levitation, enchanting objects, and illusions.

So, how are things going? Found any more Claire Bible manuscripts? I don't know what that nutcase Xellos is doing, destroying such priceless works, but I can bet it isn't good. Better keep an eye out for him.

Well, that's all for now. Got Quidditch practice (remember, I mentioned I was one the team) so better finish this off.

I'll send Gudruna with another letter in a few weeks, and she can pick up one if you want to write me.

Love

Harry Inverse

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Dueling for Fun and... well, just fun! [Episode 91274]

by the DragonBard

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" Hermione wondered. "I heard Professor Flitwick was a Master Duelest when he was younger."

"Just so long as it isn't..." Just then, Gilderoy Lockhart walked into the room. Harry and Ron groaned.

I swear, if he screws up another spell on me again, I'm going to start pretending to be Lina, and fry his ass! Harry thought to himself. He still was angry about the fact that Lockhart had vanished some of his bones after a game with a rogue bludger.

Lockhart then introduced Snape as his assistant, and began a mock duel.

The two wizards faced each other, wands drawn, and at the count of three, swung their wands at their opponent.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Snape called out, blasting Lockhart onto his ass, and disarming him.

"Interesting spell." Harry murmured to his friends. "Would be useful if you just want to disarm someone back home, but not seriously incapacitate them, like Monovolt, or an ice spell would do."

The teachers then started breaking the students into groups of two. Ron and Hermione ended up together, while Harry ended up with Malfoy.

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy asked as they held their wands up.

"Why should I be? You're not that ugly." Harry quipped. "Though I'm not saying anything about Crabbe and Goyle."

Malfoy's face turned red in rage at Harry's comment about his looks.

I don't care what Father says! Malfoy thought to himself. I'm going to kill him if it's that last thing I do!

Draco decided to start with the 'big guns.'

"PERFECTUS TOTALUS!"

Harry easily dodged the spell, and counter attacked.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Draco found himself flat on his back, almost to the other end of the room, and without his wand.

Maybe I should hold back a bit more. Harry thought to himself. Nah.

Draco slowly got back up, glaring at Harry. Harry tossed back the wand, and they resumed their positions.

"SERPENSORTIA!" Malfoy screamed out. It was the most difficult 'legal' spell he knew. That should scare Inverse a bit. Malfoy thought with a snarl.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"A snake. Oooh, I'm scared." Harry deadpanned.

He turned his attention to the hissing serpent in front of him.

"Hey, mind doing me a favor?" He hissed. The snake stopped in surprise, as did one or two of the others. "Go give that blond kid behind you a good scare."

Fortunately, no one overheard his hissing, or they just assumed it was the snake.

The snake then turned to slither towards Draco, whose eyes were almost popped out of their sockets. He didn't even notice the snake was attacking him, until it had rapped itself around his ankles and he had fallen down.

The snake was hissing in his face, when Snape banished it away from Draco, and then incenirated it with a single spell.

"Are you alright Mr Malfoy?" Snape asked, glaring at Harry.

"He's a Parselmouth!" Draco muttered in surprise.

Snape glanced at Draco. "Are you certain?" He asked cautiously.

Draco nodded.

"I cast the Snake Summoning spell, and he turned it against me, just by hissing at it!"

"Interesting." Snape muttered. "We shall speak of this later." He told Draco.

The trio quickly left the room, heading for their dorm.

"So, how'd you do?" Harry asked his friends.

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Stoned Problems [Episode 93229]

by Disruptor

While Harry, with his phoeniex on his shoulder, was walking back to the Gryffindor dorm, he spotted a student standing near one of the lavortories. She seemed to have a grey parlor to her skin, and was standing very still.

"Are you all right?" Harry called.

Not getting an answer, he walked closer and saw that the student was stone.

'Just like the others, Harry thought.

Harry stared for a second and heaed to get a teacher, when Draco turned the corner.

"See? The culprit came back to the crime." Draco called, as he was accompanied by Snape.

"I did not do this. I have no idea on how to do something like this," Harry replied calmly.

Draco yelled, "You're a parseltounge! Of course you did it!"

Before Draco could rant any further, Dumbledore walked in.

"That will be quite enough of that Mr. Malfoy. There is no proof that Harry did it," Dubledore said.

"Harry, please go see Professor McGonagall."

Harry just nodded.

As he left, Harry muttered, "Just be glad that I'm not Lina, Draco. You wouldn't have walked away from that accusation."

Draco wickedly grinned and whispered, "When my dad is headmaster, you'll get what's comming to you."

/

At Professor McGonnagall's office, Harry wondered why Dumbledore sent him here.

Shrugging, he said to himself, "Oh well. I did want to ask the professor about a cure for Zelgadis. Maybe during Christmas break, she can come to the world and see if anything can be done."

He knocked on the door and waited. After a second, it opened by itself.

"Come in, Harry."

Doing so, Harry nodded. "Professor McGonnagall? Why did Dumbledore send me here?"

MccGonnagall held up a group of talismans. "These are going to have to be removed from here. If any of you-know-who's followers got ahold of them and made it to your world..."

Taking the talismans, Harry handed them to Gudruna. "Take these to Luna. She can watch over them."

After the phoeniex left, Harry looked at the ceiling.

"Can Gudruna take me back home?"

"I wouldn't do it too often. Maybe once or twice a month for travelling."

"That's one less worry."

"Harry? Will the talismans be safe with your sister Luna? Professor Dumbledore said that your sister Lina pulled off a rather impressive spell. I thought you would send them to here."

"I'd be afraid that she'd try to sell them," Harry joked. In a more serious tone, he continued, "Luna doesn't adventure like Lina does. She's not quite as famous. Although we do get the occasional person trying to test Luna's sword skills or trying to take revenge for what Lina has done. I think the person who brought tht dragon was really stupid though."

"Dragon?" McgGonnagall asked. "Bringing a dragon into any town is stupid. How was it stopped?"

"Luna picked up a butterknife and killed it." Harry stated simply.

McGonannagall stared.

"I still have not figured out how she can channel that much energy into a butterknife without casting any spells."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "At any rate, Professor our world has lost a lot of knowledge. One of my sister's freinds has a problem that this world might be able to help him with."

"I'm a little busy trying to find a cure for the petrified students."

Harry replied, "His problem might give you a new insight on curing them. I was thinking around Christmas break, you could see him."

"I'll think about it."

Harry and McGonnagal tavel to the Slayers world.(Maybe just in time to see Lina save Seyruun)

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Mountain go BOOM! McGonagall go Down. [Episode 94926]

by the DragonBard

Any travelers on the road to Sailoon would have been startled to see a large ball of fire appear out of thin air, leaving behind two people, a boy and a woman. Both were obviously mages, what with the robes they wore, but the large red-gold bird that was with them would have drawn the eyes more than the humans.

After all, you can see wizards and sorceresses anywhere, but birds like that are pretty rare.

Harry looked around, while petting his phoenix.

"Thanks Gudruna. We're not too far from Sailoon, which is where Luna said Lina was."

"It's fortunate that your phoenix was able to bring us here. It would have taken some time simply riding a broom to reach this place." McGongall commented.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, as they started towards the city.

It was just then that a LARGE mass of earth rose into the air, finally ending up several hundred feet above the city.

"H-h-harry..." McGonagall stuttered. "Is this a regular occurance in your worlds?"

Harry shook his head, stunned at the display of power.

"That's impossible." He said. "Even using a magic amplifier, no human could do that. It's impossible!"

It took a few moments, but the two finally shook off the shock, and quickly made their way to the city.

They had just gotten inside, when the floating mass began to fall. People were running away, when suddenly a beam of black and red energy shot out, and enveloped the mass in a sphere of destruction.

"Well," Harry said, after it was clear that the mass no longer endangered the city. "It looks like my sister's gotten even stronger!"

THUD!

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Introductions [Episode 98079]

by the DragonBard

After waking up McGonagall (who promptly threatend him with several rather painful punishments should he ever reveal she had fainted) the two quickly made their way to where the Dragonslave had originated from.

Fortunately, they were able to find Lina apologising to a slightly irritated Crown Prince Phil.

"This was the first time I ever used them with a Dragonslave!" Lina explained. "How was I supposed to know the blast would be so large? Anyway, at least I saved 'most' of the city."

Phil simply rolled his eyes.

"Hey Lina!" Lina turned to find her brother Harry coming up to her, followed by an older woman.

"Harry!" Lina yelled, grabbing him in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, besides visiting my sister, I brought one of my teachers to see if she could cure your friend Zelgadis."

"Did someone say my name?" Zelgadis asked as he joined the group.

"Hi Zelgadis." Harry said.

"You're Lina's brother Harry, aren't you?" He asked.

Harry nodded. "Zelgadis, there's a major problem at my school. Students are being turned to stone, and I thought that if my Transfiguration teacher could talk with you, she might be able to figure out a way to cure you, and that would help discover how to restore my classmates."

Zel's eyes widened at the mention of a cure. A cure, after all these years!

McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry Professor." Harry said. "Everyone, this is Professor McGonagall, she teaches Transfiguration at Hogwarts. Professor, this is my sister Lina, and her friends Zelgadis, Amelia, and Gourry."

The group all nodded when introduced.

"Sis, before I forget, just what was going on with that floating mountain?" Harry asked.

Everyone turned to look at Lina.

"Well, Harry, you see..."

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Help From One World to Another [Episode 98296]

by Disruptor

After getting an explanation from Lina, Harry watched as McGonnagall found a table at an outdoor resturaunt to talk to Zelgadis.

MCGonnagall shook her head in disbelief. "So, this wasn't an accident, but done deliberatley?"

Zelgadis nodded. "Yes. He turned me into this to become his weapon."

The Headmistress of Gryffindor bowed her head in thought. As she was thinking, Lina and the other came over.

"It'll take me some time to come up with something. I'm going to need some tissue samples or a some of your hair, so I can study this better at Hogwarts. I'm not going to lie to you, I don't know if I can do anything or not."

Before Zelgadis could say anything, Lina spoke up, "This will probably be one of Zel's best chances of finding a cure."

Amelia asked, "Miss Lina, what do you mean?"

Lina shrugged. "I took a look through Harry's first year schoolbooks for Hogwarts when I had the time. Our magic is more geared towards power and battle. Their magic seems more geared towards subtlety and flexibility. The Clair Bible might have a spell that can cure Zel, but it will overwhelm it. If a cure comes from this Hogwart's place, it'll be more like unravelling the spell. I also took a good look at the basic Alchemy book. At first glance, it's useless here. But, it did have a list of the ingredients and what they do in the back. I was able to find appropriate replacements for all of them"

Seeing his teacher's shock, Harry whispered to her, "There is a reason why Sis is considered one of the ten strongest mages in the world."

Lina smirked overhearing that little bit. "So Harry, is that Lockhart really as bad as you say he is? And what was it you called that thing, a House Elf?"

Harry groaned. "Dobby the House Elf, who is trying to protect me. I want to blast him, but he is genuinely concerned for my welfare. As to that Lockhart..."

McGonnagall rolled her eyes. "There are at least a few students who have seen through his bragging."

Lina grinned. "That bad, huh? Maybe I should pay him a visit."

Harry replied, "Thanks, Lina. But, I do want Hogawrts to still be standing at the end of the week. You are the one nicknamed the 'Walking force of destruction' after all."

Lina growled in mock anger.

Harry sighed and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Speaking of which. During my free time, I did some research about a certain spell you used at the Bay of Desolation. I copied down what I found. I think you'd better read it."

McGonnagall asked, "Bay of Desolation?"

As Lina unrolled the parchment, she replied, "A deserted bay of death where no plants grow and fish will not approach within a mile from the shore."

"What happened to cause it to be like that?" the Headmistress asked.

Harry looked at the clouds while Lina studied the parchment intently. Seeing the reactions of those two, Zelgadis and Amelia looked at each other and shuddered.

Amelia spoke up. "You really don't want to know."

Everyone, but Harry stared, as Lina's face paled and her hands began to tremble. "I-I-I called... th-that. H-Harry you're mistaken, right?"

Harry shook his head. "I had the same reaction. I made sure that what I found was correct. It was a very old book and not releavent at all to modern day Hogwarts, so ignored."

Lina rolled the parchment up and cluthced it tightly Taking a deep breath, she said, "I'll check the truth of that in a bit. Have you found out which world you're on?"

"All I found refrence to was 'Lord of Flies'. I have no idea who that could be."

Lina quickly replied, "Death Fog. Tossed into a lake of fire, his nature froze the lake trapping him away from mortal realm."

While Harry and Lina were talking, Zelgadis pulled some hair from his head and handed it to McGonnagall.

Professor McGonnagall cleared her throat and said, "It's been nice meeting you all, but I think we should head back soon."

Harry manages to convince McGonnagall to visit Luna for the rest of Xmas break

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Confirmation and Visiting [Episode 106620]

by Disruptor

Harry looked at McGonnagall, after she made that statement. 'I think Lina unnerves her.'

"Professor McGonnagall? I would like to see my other sister Luna, while we're on break."

Professor McGonnagall took a deep breath and asked, "What does she do?"

Harry shrugged. "A waitress. She stays pretty much at home."

Lina suppressed a shudder at Harry mentioning Luna and added, "So you came to see me first? I think Mom and Dad would like to see how you're doing as well. Maybe the store isn't so busy."

Harry rolled his eyes upward and shook his head. A sudden thought came to him.

"Lina, you said you'd check the truth of that information. How?"

Lina walked away from the group and brought both arms in front of her, making the talismans she was weaing form a vertical line, while she started chanting. As she did so, the talismans glowed with power

"Masters of darkness of the four worlds. Grant me all the power that you posess. Grant me all the power."

Professor McGonnagall stared. "Magical booster? But, what are they?"

Harry replied, "I don't know. I wonder where she got them from."

Lina started chanting a spell.

"Lord of the dreams that terrify. Sword of cold and darkness, free yourself from the heaven's bonds. Become one with my body. One with my power. And, let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of the gods! Ragna Blade!"

A sword made of black energy formed in Lina's hands. Golden lighting flickered around the blade. Everyone stared at the crackling blade. After a few moments, the blade vanished and Lina collapsed to her knees and started coughing heavily.

"Sis! Are you all right?!" Harry yelled, as he ran towards Lina."

Lina waved Harry off and rasped out. "I'm fine, Harry. That spell takes up all my strength."

Lina closed her eyes and whispered. "It's true. The Lord of Nightmares is the Sea of Chaos."

Harry held his hands out and cast a spell. "Recovery!"

With some of her stregth restored, Lina stood up. "Thanks, little brother. I think you should go and see Luna now. I've got problems to deal with."

"Such as?" Harry asked.

Lina quickly related what Gaav was doing at Seyruun and at Atlas. Harry shook his head at the new problem Lina had gotten herself into.

"By the way Harry," Lina said. "Here. Lake dragon heartstring, talons, and teeth. I was trying to get Dragon Cuisine, but since it takes so long to cook..."

Lina growled a bit in fustration at recalling that little adventure.

Harry chuckled, "The extents you are willing to try just to taste something new."

"Can you think of a better use for magic?" Lina countered.

Harry just stared at the sky, while Professor McGonnagall stared at Lina in disbelief.

"You killed a dragon, just to see how it would taste?" The headmistress of Gryffindor asked.

Lina shrugged. "Yes. So?"

Professor McGonnagall shuddered at that comment. Harry tapped the professor on the shoulder.

"Let's see my other sister Luna. Gudruna."

The phoenix flew down to Harry's shoulder and teleported the two away from Seyruun and over to Zephillia.

Lina pointed towards the sky and said, "Let's go find the Claire Bible and see what else it might have."

Zelgadis stared at where Harry and his teacher were. Lina looked at him.

"Zel, it will take her time to study you hair. This is just something to do in the meantime and maybe find a cure in another direction."

Zel grumbled, "Very well."

Luna walked out of her workplace and stared at a burst of orange flames. She picked up a seven inch long stick and waited. When the flames disipated and she saw Harry, she dropped the stick. She noticed that Harry was with an older woman.

"Harry? What are you doing here? Who is this?"

"Luna, this is the Headmistress of Gryffindor and my Transmutation teacher: Professor McGonnagall. Professor McGonnagall this is my olde sister Luna Inverse. As to what I am doing here, it's Christmas Break and I'm off school for a week. I visitied Lina first to see if Professor McGonnagall could help with Zelgadis' problem."

Luna looked at Professor McGonnagall. "Can you?"

"I don't know. I'm going to try though."

Luna shrugged and let it pass. "Since you are off school for a week, you decided to visit your family. Professor McGonnagall, since Lina is not here, you can stay in her room. Don't worry about it."

McGonnagall sighed and nodded.

Luna stretched a bit. "I would like to find more about Hogwarts. Hagrid is a nice man, but he is only one person and Harry just went there last year."

Luna's voice turned hard. "I would also like to know all you know about the one who calls himself Voldemort."

McGonnagall flinched at that name, but nodded.

Luna added, "I'll also give you more information on this world."

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Teacher-Student Confrence [Episode 108210]

by the DragonBard

McGonagall looked at Harry curiously.

"Mr Inverse, why did your sister give you those dragon parts?" She asked.

"For my staff." Harry explained. "Guess she hasn't run into anything else she felt would be all that useful for it." Harry sighed. "Ah well, it's only been a few months. By the time I'm ready to make it, she'll probably have tons more."

McGonagall was surprised at the answer.

"A staff?" She asked. "I don't believe any wizards have made staffs since my grandmother was a student."

Harry shrugged. "I felt that a staff might be more helpful for when I face Voldemort again." He said.

McGonagall shook her head.

"Mr Potter, if You-know-who is found in the Wizarding World again, I can assure you, it will not be your job, or that of any other student, to deal with him.

Harry sighed. "Professor, the only reason the spells I used against him before didn't destroy him, is because Voldemort was inhabiting a living human, and Quirrel's soul shielded him a bit. Had I used my strongest spells from the begining, I have little doubt that he would now be just a very distant memory.

"I won't make that same mistake again."

McGonagall shivered a bit at the menace that the young boy, only twelve, radiated. She had always known that Harry would be a talented wizard. In her Transfiguration class, he was the top male student for his grade, and the second most skilled period. Only his friend Hermione was better at that skill. However, according to Flitwick, Harry more than made up for it in Charms. Flitwick had privately admitted to herself, and the other senior staff, that Harry's Charms were at least as good as his own, after at most a few tries.

Also, Harry, a First Year, had driven through all the various defenses that she and the other staff members had put up to defend the Sorcerers Stone. A feat which still amazed her.

"Mr Inverse, I don't doubt it." She said. "Not in the slightest."

Harry Inverse - Year 2: A Song to Sing [Episode 110996]

by the DragonBard

Xellos slipped out of the Astral Plane, somewhere over the home of the Inverse family.

"Interesting." He chuckled. "This Harry might be almost as amusing as his sister."

Just then, Xellos felt a touch of something against his essence. It was something he hadn't felt for around 1,000 years... Holy Magic.

"Impossible, with the God-Sealing Barrier up, no power of the gods should be able to get in here." Xellos hissed as he scanned the area.

It was then that Xellos noticed a peculiar looking golden and crimson bird, hovering in the air nearby.

Just as Xellos discovered it, the bird opened it's beak, and began to sing.

Xellos clutched his ears in pain, as the beautiful melody touched him.

To those of good heart, the song of the phoenix brings strength and courage. To those whose hearts are black, it brings fear and despair.

However, to a Mazoku, a creature made up of distilled Terror, Despair, Hate, Agony, and Rage, the song of the phoenix was much like the scratching of nails on a blackboard...

played on a giant amp...

set to the max...

inside your ear.

Xellos, needless to say, was in a great deal of pain at that moment.

"You damned featherduster, I'm going to silence you." Xellos snarled, and began to gather energy in his hand, when he suddenly found himself being held by the scruff of his neck.

"You weren't just about to try and kill my little brother's pet, were you Xellos?"

Uh-oh. Xellos thought to himself, and slowly turned to look at who it was that was holding him.

It was Luna Inverse.

While it might not be apparent to anyone who saw him, but Xellos was in fact a Mazoku. Not just any Mazoku, he was the seven most powerful Mazoku in the entire world, being both Priest and General to the Mazoku Lord Beast-Master Zelas. Xellos wielded enough power that he could (and had) kill armies of adult golden dragons with a simple wave of his finger.

However, Luna was the Knight of Ceipheed. This meant that a piece of the very soul of the Dragon God, Flare Dragon Ceipheed lay within her. As such, her powers made her the most powerful of humans, and one of the few who could possibly cause him harm.

And, there were other reasons for Xellos to be nervous.

"Luna," Xellos chuckled, "it's been ages."

I'm in trouble. He thought to himself.

Harry Inverse - Year 2: A Gift [Episode 111599]

by the DragonBard

It was early in the morning when Zelgadis stalked down the stairs to grab a cup of coffee, and a bite to eat. He was surprised to note that Amelia, Lina, and Gourry were simply sitting at the table with no food in front of them. Lina was reading something, though Zelgadis wasn't quite sure what it was.

Hmm, must either be finished already, or they're between orders. Zelgadis thought to himself.

Now, being a sorcerer of some strength himself, Zelgadis knew that working magic took a lot of energy. However, with the way Lina ate, even with as much magic and activity as she did, she should have been twice her size, and not in a good way.

Not that Zelgadis would ever say that, he had too much respect for his own life to risk POing Lina like that.

Zelgadis pulled up a chair, and asked a slightly frazzled passing waitress for a cup of coffee.

"What do you have there Lina?" Zelgadis asked, glancing at the manuscript.

"It's my brother's first-year textbook." Lina said without even glancing at Zelgadis. Of course, a sorceress of her level had probably sensed his presence. "Most of the spells are pretty basic, around the level of a Lighting spell for us. Infact, there's a version of it in here, called Lumos. However, it can be continiously powered, instead of simply being charged like ours is."

Zelgadis shrugged.

"Not surprising." He said. "Lighting's a very useful spell."

Lina nodded.

"True, though there are even more intersting spells, some of which would be pretty useful. There's a varient of the Levitation spell, which works on things other than the caster. It'd be a useful spell to have, if you combined it with our Levitation spell. If I can cast both at the same time, I wouldn't have to strain my arms carrying Gourry when I use it.

"The version I know takes too much energy to be cast on other people or objects."

Zelgadis was surprised. He knew you could move the bubble of air created by the Raywing spell, so that it surrounded someone beside the caster, but he hadn't though of using levitation in a similar method.

"Harry also gave me a notebook with spells that he and his friends have found that aren't in the textbooks." Lina said with a grin. "It's similar to a spell that I saw... well that I saw before. It's like a Recovery spell for objects."

Zelgadis frowned. He knew of such a spell, and was quite sure whom Lina had seen cast it, as it was a spell of the caster's own creation. The same man who had cursed him with the hideous form he now wore. His grandfather/great-grandfather, the Great Sage Rezo the Red Priest.

Zelgadis accepted the cup of coffee from the waitress who was busy helping to bring the other's breakfast, and sipped in silence... if you don't count the others fighting over the food.

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Harry's Musings [Episode 115895]

by Disruptor

After arriving back at Hogwarts, Harry looked towards the setting sun and shook his head in resigned amusement.

'If Sis can put up with that Gourry fellow for so long, I can put up with Lockhart a short time each day. I do wonder what Dumbledore and the other would think of the Sword of Light.'

Professor McGonnagal said, "I'll get to work on your friend Zelgadis' problem as soon as I get back to the lab. I also have to help those students."

Harry just nodded, and rubbed his fingers over the binding of a book he had brought with him.

The Headmistress of Gryfindor looked at Harry. "Mr. Inverse? Is there something the matter?"

Harry sighed. "I'm worried about Lina. She's got a Dark Lord after her."

Shaking her head, McGonnagal replied, "I'm sure she'll be all right. From what I have seen of her, she does know how to take care of herself. By the way, what was with that sword of black energy she created? The both of you were...well..."

Sighing, Harry answered, "That spell ties into a different spell that Sis knows. She used that to make sure that the information I brought her was accurate. Please, let it drop."

McGonnagal was about to say something, but decided against it. "I guess I can do that. I'm still curious about it though."

Harry waited until he was alone, save his pet. Stroking the chest feathers of the phoenix, Harry closed his eyes and thought to himself.

'Lina's most powerful spell. If she ever lets fly with that thing... Power straight from the sea of chaos. I found the information about...and...I don't want to know it. It's... I was able to put it aside seeing Luna, but now...'

Harry held his book in front of him and traced the leatherworked design with one finger. 'It's a start. I should be able to teach Ron and Hermione a little easier about Chaos Words.'

Back in the world of Zefillia, Luna watched as Xellos crawled his way out of a small shack. She smirked, as the powerful Mazoku warped away. Luna walked into the shack and tapped a magic sphere that she had the local wizard's guild make. The sphere shut off and Luna pulled two cones out of her ears.

"Maybe it can't scry into Harry's world properly. But at least there is a use showing that horrid thing on this crystal ball. What did it call itself? Barney? That purple, fuzzy dragon must keep a lot of Mazoku at bay."

Luna covered the globe with a thick black cloth. "Maybe the guild will get it right next time. I do want to keep a better eye on Harry."

Dumbledore steepled his fingers, as he read the letter brought to him. He shook his head sadly.

"Harry, I hope you can handle having Lucius Malfoy as Hogwarts' Headmaster."

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Tricking the Elf [Episode 124363]

by Disruptor

As Harry headed back to the Gryffindor dorm, he saw Ron quickly leaving the place. Curious, he followed Ron.

"Ron? What's wrong?" Harry called.

Ron turned around and saw Harry. "Where have you been?"

"I just got back from visiting my sisters. Why?"

Ron took a deep breath and expelled it. "Ginny has vanished. No one has seen her since this morning."

Harry shrugged, "Don't look at me. I was with Professor McGonnagal this morning talking about Zelgadis' problem."

Ron blinked a bit, as he recalled who Zelgadis was. "I...see."

Harry said, "I'll help you look, if you want."

Ron nodded. "Thanks. I've already had George and Fred send a letter to Mum and Dad about what happened. They're going to be looking out in the woods."

Harry frowned. "Has anybody asked any of the ghosts if they saw Ginny?"

Ron replied, "No. I don't think so."

"Let's go talk to the ghosts," Harry said. "Maybe we can get some clue. By the way, do you have a list of all the ghosts here in Hogwarts?"

"No, but I think Hermione might."

Harry said, "Go and see if she does. I'll see if a certain irritant of mine has any answers."

Ron nodded and left. Harry waited for a bit and headed to one of the darker areas of Hogwarts.

"All right, Dobby. I know you're there," Harry said. "Come out."

The pillow-case wearing house-elf walked out and stared at Harry mournfully. "Why are you doing this? Dobby trying to protect Harry Potter."

Harry went down on both knees, so he could stare Dobby in the eye. "Ron is a friend of mine. I will help him find his sister. You know something. Tell me what it is."

"Dobby can not. Dobby must remain loyal to Master. Dobby can not reveal Master's plans."

"Then leave him," Harry ground out.

"House-elves are slaves. Only when they are given clothes are they freed."

'Great. A dedicated homonculi. But, maybe I can use that to my advantage.'

"Dobby," Harry began. "Your Master wants me to go to a certain place, is that correct?"

"Yes," Dobby replied sadly.

"But you can't tell me what the trap is, can you?"

"No."

Harry smirked. "Okay. Now then. Your Master would probably want you to tell me what not to expect, so I would be caught by surprise right?"

Dobby sadly nodded.

"Now then, what does you Master not want me to be prepared for? And, where does he want me to go?"

"Dobby confused," the house-elf said, as it scratched its head. "Master would not want you to read any books on basiliks and want Harry to head for the hidden chamber in the girls' bathroom."

Harry grinned, as he stood up. "Thank you, Dobby. You've been a great source of non-information to me and served your Master perfectly."

Dobby rubbed his head in exasperation. "Dobby not understand."

Harry patted Dobby on the side of the head. "Don't worry about it."

'Having Lina and Luna as sisters gives me some advantages in dealing with slower witted people. Especially Lina. Okay then, basilisks. Don't look it in the eye and kill it quick.'

Harry looked back at Dobby, before leaving. "Dobby, please don't say anything about our meeting."

Harry headed off to meet up with Ron while thinking, 'If I want ANY peace, I'm going to have to find a way to free that irritant. Now I know how Lina felt about Naga or maybe her shadow copy. Yuck.'

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Going to the Hidden Door [Episode 129043]

by Disruptor

After leaving Dobby, Harry had quickly found Ron. He was leaning against the wall with his back to Harry.

Harry asked, "So what does Hermione have to say?"

Ron turned and Harry saw that he was upset. "She's been affected as well."

Harry bowed his head. "Great. Just great. It's time to end this nonsense. I know where to go."

Ron blinked a bit. "You do?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Let's go; I might need your help."

Ron nodded and the two boys set off to rescue Ginny. Harry's pet phoenix landed on his shoulder and trilled.

"Do you know...," Ron began, but hesitated

"Basilisk," Harry replied to the unfinished question.

"You're joking. How did you find that out?"

Harry smiled. "Dobby told me that his master would not want be to be prepared to fight a basilisk. So, I am going to be prepared."

The two boys arrived at the girls' restroom. Harry bit his lower lip and flushed a bit.

Ron asked, "Something wrong?"

Harry replied, "No. I'm just nervous about entering a girls' restroom. I guess there is no help for it. Wait a second and keep quiet."

Harry did his best to listen to see if there was anyone on the other side of the door. He shook his head in exasperation and looked at Ron.

"Is everyone else searching outside the grounds?"

Ron nodded. "Yes. What were you doing?"

Harry grimaced. "I was trying to do something my sister Lina does at times. But, my ears are not as good as hers."

Screwing up his courage, Harry opened the door into the bathroom and stepped through, with Ron quickly following him.

As soon as they were through, Harry closed the door and put a lock spell that would fade in ten minutes. After figuring out how to open the secret door using his Parseltounge abilities, harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Once we get to where Ginny is, I want you to use my invisibility cloak and get McGonnagal. I'd send you to the dean, but Dumbledore has been replaced by a jerk."

Ron nodded and followed Harry into the hidden depths.

The two boys traipsed their way carefully through the winding corridors. Soon they were at an ornate door. Harry put his hands out to one side and recited an unlock incantation. The doors swung open and Harry saw Ginny lying on the ground.

"Ron, take my cloak and go. I'll do my best to rescue your sister."

Ron said, "But, she's just lying there."

Harry shook his head. "I sense that there is something here beyond just Ginny and there is that basilisk to contend with."

Harry Inverse - Year 2: The Chamber [Episode 136247]

by Disruptor

Harry took a deep breath and entered the Chamber. Looking around, he saw a book lying near Ginny.

"You might as well come out. I know you're here."

A young boy about sixteen appeared before Harry.

"So the great Harry Potter, it is a pleasure to finally meet you"

Listening to his feelings, Harry stared at the apparition. "So. Lady Moldy Warts."

The boy glared hatefully at Harry for that insult. "Careful mud-blood. I am the greatest wizard of my time."

Harry broke up laughing. "You? My sister Lina Inverse is the greatest mage. You're just a would be conqueror."

Taking a glance at the book, Harry read the name. "I see your name was originally Tom Riddle. What happened? Did a sphinx threaten you as a child and you wanted nothing more to do with them?"

Riddle seethed at Harry's insults. "You are trying my patience, Potter."

Harry wiped the laughter off his face and pulled his wand. "Fine then. Let's get on with it."

Riddle hissed something loudly. Recognizing that he was speaking Parseltounge, Harry quickly closed his eyes and cast a spell at where he heard slithering.

"LIGHTING!"

The brilliant flash of light caught both Riddle and the basilisk off guard. Opening his eyes, Harry saw that Riddle was rubbing his and that the great snake was shaking its head.

Harry was about to cast another spell, when Riddle shouted out a spell. Ducking, Harry saw a red jet of light go flying over his head. Harry waved a hand in front of his face.

"Dark Mist."

A seething black cloud of fog appeared. Harry quickly hid behind a large pillar and used a variation of a public address spell.

With each word coming from a different location, Harry said, "It's true that you aren't the greatest wizard of all time. In this world, Dumbledore is the greatest mage. On my world, you'd be a third class mage with delusions of competence. I mean, seriously, you-know-who? What kind of nickname is that? My sister has the distinction of being called the 'Natural Enemy of All Who Live'. Even your reputation is third rate. Dumbledore has made it possible for me to travel to other worlds. You? You kill people. Even Hagrid is a better mage than you."

Harry quietly laughed to himself, as he heard slithering and repeated thuds as the basilisk smashed itself against the walls of the chamber.

Riddle hissed, "I don't know how you are moving so fast without the basilisk getting you. But, you can't keep it up."

"Yeah, right. The only reason you're so dangerous is because Dumbledore has been ousted as Hogwart's Headmaster. If he was here, he'd probably be using your book as kindling."

More slithering and thuds were heard.

Tom shouted, "Enough of your babbling! That book holds this reflection of my sixteen year old self, Mudblood!"

"Gotcha!" Harry thought, "You just let something slip. Now I need something that can help me against that basilisk. I can't keep Dark Mist and the voice spell both up if I want to attack."

Through the dark clouds, Harry caught sight of two flashes of red and orange. Garudua flew through the spell and landed on Harry's shoulder. Fawkes flew towards Harry and dropped the Sorting Hat in front of him.

Momentarily suppressing the spell, Harry whispered to his phoenix, "Garudua, there is a book lying next to Ginny. I want you to grab it and bring it to me when you get the chance."

The phoenix trilled softly and prepared for flight.

Harry, with a wry smile on his face, picked up the hat and flipped it over as he thought, "Okay, time to play stage magician. Too bad I don't have the Sword of Light."

Harry reached into the hat and felt a hard metal object. As he pulled it out, he was surprised that he was holding a metal claw.

"I could understand a sword, but this?" Harry thought, as he focused intently on it.

Suddenly three blades of light appeared from the ends of the claw. The shocking appearance of the light blades caused Harry to drop his spells.

"Oops," Harry thought. "Change of plans."

Harry saw that the spirit of Riddle was standing in the middle of the room and facing away from him. The basilisk was slithering right behind Riddle and swinging its head looking for Harry.

"Did you run, Potter?" Riddle called out.

Harry whispered to the two phoenixes, "Close your eyes."

Harry pointed to a place where both Voldemort and the basilisk were looking and closed his.

"LIGHTING!"

Hearing the basilisk hiss in pain and Riddle howling again, Harry opened his eyes and ran towards the basilisk. Swinging the glowing claw blades down upon the head of the basilisk, Harry was relieved when the strange weapon acted just like the Sword of Light.

"Now it's your turn, Riddlewarts," Harry said, straightening up from the dead body of the basilisk.

Riddle looked at the weapon Harry had in his hand in shock. "The Nezzard? The only thing that is useful for is giving off dim light. How could you use it to kill a basilisk?"

Pointing his wand at Riddle's hand, Harry cast a spell.

"Acio wand."

The wand flew towards Harry, who caught it in the hand holding Nezzard.

"What are you doing?" Riddle demanded.

Harry said nothing, as his pet phoenix brought him the diary. Harry put the diary in front of him and started chanting a spell.

Riddle shouted, "Don't. Whatever you are doing, don't!"

Harry finished the spell chanting.

"RA TILT!"

A beam of blue light blasted forth from Harry's wand and smashed heavily into the book. Riddle screamed in pain as the Ra Tilt did its job. Looking at the room now vacated by the departing shade, Harry sighed in relief. Opening the book, Harry removed one of his socks and placed it in the book.

"Time to trick Malfoy into giving Dobby the sock," Harry thought. "But first..."

Harry went over and cast Recovery and Diclery on Ginny. Ginny woke up and looked at Harry. Harry smiled at Ginny.

"It's over for now, Ginny. Let's get back to class. I almost forgot."

Ginny looked confused, as Harry pulled out a piece of paper and started writing something.

"Garudua, could you please take the basilisk carcass to my lab in Zephillia and deliver the letter to Luna?" Harry said, as he stuck the rolled up piece of paper on the corpse.

The phoenix trilled and quickly vanished with the basilisk carcass and letter.

Ginny asked, "Why do you want a dead basilisk?"

"Research," Harry said with a smile, while handing Ginny's wand back to her.

Harry Inverse - Year 2: Claw against Idiot [Episode 137785]

by Disruptor

Harry led Ginny out of the Chamber and into the cavern leading to the girl's bathroom. Harry stopped when he sensed a presence. He sighed, as he looked ahead.

"Lockhart," Potter spat. "Figures. Going to try and take credit where it isn't due?"

"That's Professor Lockhart, Mr. Potter," Lockhart said, with a tight smile. "Now that you have beaten the basilisk, it behooves me to remove your memory of the incident. I am very good at using memory charms."

Nezzard's claws lit up, as Harry glared at Lockhart. "I see. Those incidents did happen, but you removed the memories and probably the skills of those wizards. Dark Arts Defense League? Is that a group that works for or against the Dark Arts?"

"Harry, don't," Ginny whispered.

Lockhart pointed his wand at Harry. "Obliviate."

Harry reacted and moved the glowing claw into the path of the spell. Harry gritted his teeth, as the blades shifted from their blue white to a pale green. Using Nezzard, he tossed the spell back at Lockhart. A couple things that Harry didn't count on were the force of the spell that was being shot towards him and the fact that Nezzard could amplify magic. Lockhart slammed hard into a wall.

Ginny looked at Nezzard as the claws went out. "How? I...?"

"My sister's boyfriend has a weapon similar to this," Harry said, smiling. "A mere nick from it can banish ghosts and poltergeists to the great beyond. It can also amplify magic and as you saw, it can catch and toss an incoming spell back. I'll have to thank Lina for telling me about that fight that her boyfriend had with Zangulus.

A moan came from the prone form of Lockhart. He sat up, rubbed the back of his head and looked around.

"Hello. Who are you?" Gilderoy asked. He scratched his head. "Come to think of it, who am I?"

Harry muttered, "Now I'll never find out if Lockhart was one of Voldemort's."

"Let's get out of here," Harry said with a sigh.

Harry and Ginny, leading Lockhart left the Chamber of Secrets and went straight to Dumbledore's office. The old wizard sat behind his desk and was smiling broadly. Professor McGonnagal, Ron Weasley and his family were also in the office.

"It's good to see you, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I'd like to hear about your adventures and what you have found out."

Harry nodded and told Dumbledore everything about the basilisk and how people thought he was Slytherin's heir. He pulled out the diary and explained what he had seen and what Riddle had said. Dumbledore sent Ginny to Madame Pomfrey's and calmed Ginny's parents about her being tricked by Riddle. After Ginny and her parents left, Dumbledore looked at Lockhart.

Harry shifted a bit. "He tried a memory charm and I used this to send the spell back at him."

Dumbledore looked at the weapon Harry was carrying. "Nezzard? It creates a glowing claw similar to a Hand of Glory, but that's all anyone ever got out of it. Then again, no one has ever really bothered with it beyond that."

"Hand of Glory?" Harry asked.

"It is an item that creates light that only the person wielding it can see by. It's dark magic, because you a severed human hand to create it. That looks like an attempt to create one without using a human hand. At any rate, Ron will you please take Professor Lockhart down to Madame Pomfrey's."

Ron nodded and led the addle-brained Lockhart away. Harry looked down at Nezzard and laughed.

"A Hand of Glory? This thing is not a light source, it is a weapon."

Harry gave an account of the weapon in his world known as the Sword of Light and what it was capable of doing. Albus Dumbledore stoked his chin and stared at the bizarre weapon.

"Keep that thing with you," Dumbledore said. "The Ministry doesn't know about its enhancement properties or the fact that it is really a weapon."

Dumbledore stood up and went over to an empty case. "I thought you would have pulled out Godric Gryffindor's sword from the hat. It's in there as well as was Nezzard."

Harry asked, "What is Riddle's problem. Why does he hate Muggles so much?"

"His father was a Muggle by the name of Tom Riddle. His mother was one of the last remaining pureblood descendants of Salas Slytherin. Riddle was raised in an orphanage. His mother died in childbirth through a combination of things. As to Tom Riddle Senior, he never met his son."

Harry nodded. "I see. He's half-blood and hates it." Dumbledore nodded. Soon Lucius Malfoy came storming in and confronted Dumbledore. Harry saw the annoying Dobby in the company of Lucius and put things together real fast. Harry picked up the diary, with sock still in it, and shoved it into Lucius's chest. The Elder Malfoy clutched the book in surprise and Harry let go.

"You're the one who slipped this book into Ginny's possessions at the bookstore," Harry said.

"You'll never prove it," Lucius stated.

Dumbldore agreed. "True. There is no proof now that the spirit in the book has been destroyed. Do not let any more of Riddle's old school things find their way into any more student possessions or I'm quite sure that Mister Weasley will track the items back to you."

Lucius tossed the book at Dobby who caught it somewhat awkwardly. The book opened slightly and the sock fell out and landed on Dobby's arm.

"Dobby received a sock?" Dobby said in wonder. "You gave a sock and Dobby got it. Dobby is FREE!"

Lucius was livid. "You cost me a servant, boy."

Harry stared at Lucius. "I don't care. It looks like you'll have to polish you boots yourself."

Albus Dumbledore calmly said, "Lucius, you gave the book to Dobby. That sock was being used as a bookmark by Harry. Why, I have no idea."

Before Lucius stormed out of Dumbldore's office, he glared hatefully at Harry. "You're just like you parent's: troublesome meddlers. Soon, you'll come to the same sticky end that your parent's did."

After Lucius left, Harry said, "Dobby, you can repay me by not trying to save my life."

The three laughed and Dumbledore offered Dobby a place on the staff to help out, as well as pay in Dobby's own choosing. Dobby accepted the offer gratefully and vanished with a bang.

"By the way, how are the victims doing?" Harry asked.

"They are making a full recovery."

Harry sighed. "I'd like to visit my sister, Lina. I want to know how she's doing with her little problem."

Dumbledore nodded. "I think I'll tag along this time. From what Professor McGonnagal has told me, she seems to be quite powerful for one so young. I would love to meet her. I'd also like to see Zelgadis myself. Maybe after looking him over, I can come up with some things that Minerva might have overlooked."

All other series and their characters are © by their respective creators or owners. No claims of ownership of these characters are implied by the authors of this Addventure, or should be inferred.

The Anime Addventure is a non-profit site.


End file.
